Decision
by Eres
Summary: Lyserg follows Hao into the forest hoping that he can finally have his revenge. But worst comes to worst he ends up vulnerable infront of 'him'. Will the brunette take this as an advantage to seize to boy? YAOI! HaoLyserg (Chap11 finally updated)
1. Mannerisms

DECISION 

****

**Summary: **_Lyserg follows Hao into the forest hoping that he can finally have his revenge. But worst comes to worst he ends up vulnerable infront of of Hao. Will the brunette take this as an advantage to seize to boy, or is his nature to do something else._

_A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Hao/Lyserg fic so please be kind. I know the pairing sounds a little off; I doubt if it's even possible but it's worth a try right? Please read and review! _

_Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC._

**Genre:**_Romance/ Angst_

CHAPTER 1: Mannerism LYSERG'S POV

I can't believe him how can he be so calm, so composed, it seemed as if he already has the world within his grasp………Hao Asakura. I admit he IS strong and it may take me a million years to actually defeat him. Shit! Yoh can't even lay a finger on him without being crushed to the ground by the fire spirit………what more can a pathetic weakling like me do?

Hao………he killed both my father and my mother leaving me with nothing but pain and sorrow. We had long lost our abode; I watched it burn in along with my parent's corpses during that time, so basically I had no other choice but become a wandering street rat. I swore revenge on that bastard ever since. I had always pictured those ominous eyes of his, the long lustrous hair, and the innocence of his façade, it never faded in my mind. I always wished and hoped that one day I will be able to defeat him with my very own hands.

Yes, I had considered joining the X-laws several times but then I met Yoh before that ever came true. Yoh had the same traits as Hao, they looked so similar but of course I was to adolescent then to know that they were actually brothers. Anyways, Yoh taught me so much, if I say so myself, he taught me friendship and trust not to mention inner strength. I respected him for this, but I still had my own beliefs.

Such Mannerisms can never defeat Hao, it can never be implemented in battle. Since in battle there are only 2 things. The weak that dies, and the strong that survives………I was ready to give my all simply to take the brunette on. But I never taught………not once expected—

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Lyserg- kun! Lyserg- kun!" Ryu cried out as he shook the boy out of his trance. 

"Go-Gomen! You were saying something?" Lyserg asked innocently as Ryu whipped the fake tears in his eyes with the long sleeve of his suit. "Ano………did I do something wrong?" the boy asked worriedly.

"Lyserg! I'm so glad! I thought you would never wake up!!!" Ryu cried out, taking the opportunity to hold the boy into a tight embrace.

"Ryu-san! I'm fine really!" the boy replied assuringly trying to push the older man away. True, Ryu was once of his so called friends, but he hated the attention. He hated being embraced for that matters being touched.

"Lyserg?!" Manta whispered 

"I said I was fine!" Lyserg almost shouted but tried hard as to compose himself. 

"You were spacing out! You call that fine?" Ren barked irritably 

The boy looked down "I'm sorry it's just that I have a lot in my head lately. I didn't mean to raise my voice" he continued feeling reluctant when Yoh suddenly patted him in the shoulder.

"Daijobu, Lyserg-kun! I think I understand you. I mean we're all in deep thought lately, not to mention we've been sleeping in the woods for more than a week now" the Shaman stated

"And we hadn't have any decent food for that past week too!" Horo Horo complained interrupting the conversation. 

"Yah, that too. Um, Its fine to be stressed Lyserg. Just be careful, wild animals are lurking around this forest more that just often." Yoh murmured as the boy nodded in apology. " I think we're near a village though maybe we can stop there" the shaman continued

"Really? Yaaaay!" Horo Horo cheered as he jumped up and down 

"What an idiot!" The Chinese muttered 

"What did you say?!"

Ren glared at the ainu "Are you deaf or something? I said you were an IDIOT! A juvenile freakish IDIOT!"

"You're just jealous, atleast I'm not the one wi-with that thing sticking out of my head!" he countered pointing at the others stylish hairdo

"Leave my hair out of this!!!" 

"Hmm………tell me little Ren Tao, are you actually gay?" Horo Horo smirked only to be glared at.

"Who are you calling gay!?!"

"Who else, you're the only stuck-up person around here not to mention extra vain!"

"It's called hygiene! Well I don't blame an indigenous like yourself, you probably had no idea whatsoever on sanitation" The Chinese shaman replied proudly

"Hmph! Arrogant bastard"

"You're the only bas-" Ren exclaimed preparing his glaive for the kill

"Re-Ren sto-stop that!" Yoh held him down.

"Shut up Yoh! I'll kill this blue haired freak!" he fumed as the ice shaman stuck his tongue out and made faces that got the other much more furious.

"They're so much like kids" Manta sighed as he watched the scene. Ryu nodded in reply and turned hoping to see his green haired friend behind him

"Lyserg-kun you wanna walk for a while?" he asked only to realize after a few minutes later that he had been talking to thin air. Lyserg was gone.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

LYSERG'S POV

I couldn't stand all their meaningless bickering. They kept blabbing, mocking, whining and even cursing at one another it was sickening. It had always been the same routine eversince. Ren and Horo Horo fight, Yoh becomes their mediator, they become friends, and the cycle continues.

I envy them though, because despite the fact that they spent so many troubles they still have that unusual strength to laugh and play. I on the other hand took everything seriously. I was the phlegmatic kind of person. I felt as if everything was out to get me, I felt like I carried the world in my shoulders.

I felt almost dead………I hated Hao, blamed him for everything, why didn't he kill me back then with my parents? Why did he want me to experience such torment further? 

I sat down in the grass with my head on my knees. I listened to my surroundings, there were birds cooing, the breeze blowing among the leaves, the river flowing, not to mention I can still the pointless squabbling of 2 shamans, my so called allies, friends? I'm not really sure………

After a few moments I realized Morphin pulling the hem of my shirt. She was looking at me in full concern and I knew she hated the fact that I was keeping secrets from her.

"I'm fine Morphin, I just can't stand to much noise" I murmured thought I doubt she bought it as she gave me an angry look. "Hahaha I guess you know me really well………" I smiled "I'm sorry, I guess my mind is still wandering, thinking………about _him_" I said truthfully as the fairy sat on my shoulder, not that I minded.

She gave me an appeasing look as if saying that I should go back, Yoh and the others are worried. I smiled then hesitantly stood up. "You go ahead" I informed her "I'll just wash my face in the brook, then I'll follow" I continued as she simply nodded and sauntered away.

Morphin, she was the only one I trusted, she was the only one that cared for me, she was my family………

I knelt down in the edge of the brook then I took a handful of water and splashed it in my face. It was cold yet refreshing all the same. A few minutes later I heard footsteps then -- 

"Hao-sama! Matte!" My eyes widened as I heard the small voice call out from the clearing not too far away. Hao? If I'm not mistaken that voice belonged to Hao's little slave, Opacho. So that bastard is here, I won't waste this opportunity to meet with him, kill him even.

I went deeper in the woods were I thought I had heard the lithe voice. I felt uneasy 1. it was unusually dark along that secluded area 2. I felt eyes intently watching me from within the darkness and 3. I sensed something following, something big and ominous.

I quickened my pace, but as I went deeper I felt somewhat nervous. Morphin wasn't with me, I had no weapon to protect myself to think that thing behind me was growing nearer. Shit! How can I be such a dumbass to act so carelessly? Well there's no turning back now………was there………

~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 

It had been only been 10 minutes or so when Lyserg started his little escapade but for him it seemed like he had been walking there for hours.  

"It's coming………" the boy mumbled to himself as he wiped the sweat in his face with his sleeves. He took out an old dagger from his jacket and readied himself in an attacking stance. As if by cue a large creature leaped from the bushes. 

Lyserg's eyes widened in shock and horror, never in his life had he encountered such an animal. It's body consisted of a lion in the front, a goat in the middle and a serpent behind. He never even thought this kind of creature existed.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

HAO'S POV

" Hao-sama!" Opacho called out rushing out of the woods carrying a basket of different kinds of wild fruits. I smiled at him gratefully as I took the heavy basket from him and placed it in the rags scattered along our camp.

"Opacho? You were followed. " I said, calmly as the boy looked at me eyes wide in shock. 

"Bu-but? There was no one there or so I thought" he muttered nervously. I knew he was panicking inside; he never really did want to displease me.   
  


"Its alright Opacho! I'm not mad!" I assured him "But can I ask you a little favor?"

"Anything for Hao-sama!" 

I smiled at him happily "Ano………Can you gather some medicinal herbs in the forest, and cold water?"

"What for Hao-sama?"

"Um………You remember when I told you, you were followed, that intruder is now up against a chimera which had been residing in the nearby caves. As I can see the little intruder is being beaten up pretty badly"

"Huh? I don't get it. You want to save him?"

Again, I smiled at my slave "You're mistaken Opacho, this intruder is or was an acquaintance of mine………"

"I see." The boy finally nodded and went his way. I sat calmly in a large rock as fire spirit emerged behind me. I glanced over at him as he gave out a growl 

"Shall we go?" I muttered as I rose to my feet and making my way to the woods where the boy was………**_Lyserg Diethel_**_………_

****

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Lyserg was badly injured since the Chimera had pounced on him with great speed that he barely even noticed till he felt his right arm being torn apart. The hysterical growling of the beast was deafening and it gave Lyserg a headache not to mention its vile odor made the boy nauseas.  

The Shaman positioned himself again, while holding his broken arm. He knew it was futile to fight any further since the Chimera would kill him all the same. He's vision was starting to get blurry as he felt another intense blow along his nape. He tried to stand up, but the best he could to was a kneeling position in which his left knee supported his body.

"(Is this my end?)" Lyserg murmured to himself, summoning the last bit of strength he had

"So you'd rather die here and now?" a familiar voice mocked as Lyserg adverted his gaze on the intruder.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to kill me?" the boy growled

Hao grinned, "Kill you? You're the one that wants to kill me!" the brunette replied pretending to feel hurt. 

"……………Why can't you just leave me to die!?!" the boy sobbed. 

"You want to die that badly?" Hao glanced at him

"……………" Lyserg was speechless, Of course he wanted to die, His life was meaningless or so he thought it was. After a moment of thinking Lyserg realized the creature he was up against earlier was snarling like mad. It was visibly clear that it was angry since Hao, had interrupted it with killing its prey.

It bore it sharp fangs at the brunette and charged directly at him. "Hao!" Lyserg cried out, not even realizing what he had said rather to whom he had addressed it to!

Hao merely glanced over the chimera with seemingly boredom, raised his right hand and before they new it the beast had been eaten up by an inferno. The brunette once again looked down at the boy his eyes were sweet and composed.

"Why did you do that?" he questioned playfully

"D-do what?!" 

"Call out to me? I thought you wanted me dead!"

"It was an accident………"

"Was it?"

"Shut up! I can't even die without seeing your face!?" Lyserg shouted out, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Why don't you just kill me like you did to my parents?" he sobbed

Hao frowned at this and knelt down adjacent of the boy. It wasn't his fault he had to kill Lyserg's parents. He would have left those fools alone but no, they had to act so tough and hunt him down. That's right, Lyserg's parents were part of a Mafia, that was out to kill him but of course it only resulted to futility (Of course the boy never knew anything of that) "If you want to die so badly—" Hao began "Why don't you kill yourself" 

"……………"

"Or is it because you fear death?"

"……………"

"Do you want me to help?" 

"……………"

"I would personally send you to the depths of hell if you want but—"

"……………"

"It's a pity you should die"

"……………"

"Lyserg Diethel" Hao murmured keeping that same innocent smile as within less that a minute the fire spirit ascended behind him………

**END OF CHAPTER 1:**

**A/N:**_ Please read and review._


	2. Doubts and Misconseptions

DECISION

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter may be a bit confusing! Thanks for all the reviews!****

**CHAPTER 2: Doubts and Misconceptions **

LYSERG'S POV 

I couldn't believe this was all coming from Hao; his tone of voice seemed to have been so apprehensive at that moment it was frightening. I felt so weak as I stood vulnerable in front of this man and yet why the hell does he pity me?

"Are you ready Lyserg-kun?" Hao muttered, that annoying smile of his still plastered in his face. 

_Am I really ready to die? _

"I'll count up to 5 okay?" the brunette informed "1"

Maybe Hao was right. I did fear death 

"2"

_Because if I didn't I would have killed myself before._

"3"

All this problems will all fade away but-- 

"4"

Shit! Why am I fussing over such stuff! Why am I fretting………I –I 

****

"5. What will it be Lyserg-kun?"

I was so confused at that moment, so scared that I lost my mind "I-I don't want t-to die" I finally blurted out as I kept my eyes shut yet Hao seemed to be pleased of my answer.

"So you decided to live?" He murmured, " I think it was the best decision, many people will be saddened if YOU do die." 

"How are you so sure?!" I barked. How can he say such things?

"I just know so." He grinned, "By the way does my little brother know you're missing?"

"Little brother?" I asked out of curiosity

"Yoh………"

"You're brothers?! H-he lied to me then?" 

Hao shook his head in disagreement "No, he's just as clueless as you are. Though I was hoping that they would have guessed it by know. It isn't a mere serendipity that we look alike—"

"Nor is it that you both can smile even at such times?" I cut his off.

"Huh?" He glanced at me. "Yoh smiles because he's always happy. " Hao answered, thinking about what I had just said, " I smile because I think it's the best mask for me to keep my emotions still" he continued as he looked at me, playfully. "Anyway we should do something about you first you look like shit" 

 "I can handle myself!" I protested, trying to stand up but as Hao had predicted I couldn't even support myself as I almost fell if it weren't for the brunette who had caught me in his arms. I blushed, and tried to pull away only to land on my back. Hao chuckled.

"What are you doing?" he asked 

"Sh-Shut up!" I replied rubbing my sore bottom.

"It would be easier if you'd let me help!"

"Who needs help from you!!"

" Lets see—how about a stubborn kid who can barely stand up yet forces himself to his limit" Hao grinned as I glared at him in return.

Once again I tried to get up, this time held on a tree trunk for support, "I'm going back to Yoh and the others" I murmured softy 

"You must be really brave or really stupid to attempt such risk" Hao said nonchalantly

"……………Why must you always annoy me!"

"I'm not, I'm just telling the truth! There are more chimeras' out there you know, the one I killed was merely a kid. Besides, do you think you can get out of here in your state now?"

"I hate you" I growled in defeat as Hao started to laugh once again.

"My camp is nearby. I'll carry you!"

"NO!!!!" I quickly protested only to realize the Hao paid no attention as he deposited me to his arms. "Damn it put me down!!!" I barked, feeling my blood rise to my cheeks. Hao only smiled in reply as he jumped branch per branch with great agility.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~***  
  
**

****

**HAO'S POV**

****

****

It seemed Lyserg was not used to heights as I felt his arms tightly wrapped around me. He was shaking and he was giving me a death glare ever so often. I actually found it rather amusing!

****

****

As we reached my camp, I found Opacho staring at me dumfounded. I guess she was wondering why had brought an enemy to our camp to actually tend to his wounds? But now that I think of it, why did I?

"H-Hao-sama!" Opacho flinched 

"Daijobu Opacho! I'll take responsibility" I assured her as I realized Lyserg was giving me that usual cold look of his. I simply smiled "Did you get the stuff I asked you?" 

"H-Hai!" she nodded still a bit frightened

"Sankyuu! Opacho can I ask you yet another favor?"

"Anything for Master Hao" she smiled excitedly

"Yoh and the others are somewhere around the woods, I want you to get their attention to come here. Is that understood?"

"B-but why?"

"I have my reasons" I replied as my slave finally nodded and immediately took her leave. As soon as she did so, I laid Lyserg down near the fire. 

"Hn, you train your pets well Hao!" the boy barked in his usual coldness

"Maybe I should train you some manners" I grinned 

" I am not your pet!" 

"I'll make you one then" I replied as I sat beside him while soaking a cloth into the pail of water then dabbing it along the boy's arm. He yelped but said nothing. "It might sting a bit" I warned as I rubbed some of the herbs juices along the open cuts in his arm. "You can hold on to me if you want" I whispered as the boy did just that, finding it futile to protest or fight back

Lyserg held me in the shoulder as I tended on his injury. "Why are you doing this?" he murmured 

"Do what?"

"Don't act dumb!!" 

I smiled in reply "I just wanted too. Is that reason enough!"

"……………" 

"Besides you're the one who chose this!" I smiled and for a moment, ignoring the fact how cute he was when his cheeks burned red. As soon as I finished with his arm, I noticed a red spot in his neck. I glanced over at the wound carefully and finally noticed something buried in the flesh.

"Lyserg? Did the chimera earlier bite you?" I asked

"N-no. I'd be dead if that's the case" he replied with a hint of sarcasm

"I see."

"Why do you ask?" he asked

"Well………for starters chimeras are know for burying a seed in its victims body (Obviously I'm making this up. Hehehe) in your case the seed had been successfully obscured in your neck"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

****

****

**LYSERG'S POV**

****

I couldn't help but asking, what was wrong. I felt nervous since Hao sounded so serious and he kept rubbing the same spot in my lapel. He finally told me what was happening and I couldn't help but stare at him dumbly.

"Wh-what kind of seed?" I asked 

"It's a kind of poison that makes an easier kill for the chimeras. I've heard it spreads along the body kinda fast, and no one has ever survived it"

"So-so? I'm go-gonna—" I stuttered

"I'll help you, if you'd allow me?" Hao said in a serious tone

"H-how?" 

"Take off your clothes and lie in the mat" he ordered

I raised a brow at him "Is this your way of helping?!" I growled feeling my blood rise up to my cheeks once again. 

The brunette only grinned as he nodded in reply. "I need to suck the poison out"

"WHAT!?! NO!!!!" I practically screamed as I moved away from him, ignoring whatever pain I felt. Hao-be-damned!

The brunette pouted "You would rather have wooden sword idiot do it then?" What? Did I just hear correctly? Why did he sound so disappointed. 

"NOO!!!!!" 

"Oh. How about Yoh? Ren Tao? The obnoxious ainu? Or perhaps that midget?"

"NO!!! NO!!! NO!!!" I was really red by now and Hao was purposely irritating me!

Hao gave out a long sigh "why do you have to be so stubborn?!"

"That's none of your business!" I scowled

"……………You'd rather be poisoned? He smiled menacingly 

"……………Why must you always annoy me?"

"I'm just telling the truth" He shrugged. Bastard!

"Fine what do you want me to do?" I sighed 

"Remove your shirt" 

"…………Are you being a PERVERT!?" I cursed out as the brunette simply smiled. Okay, that was useless as I did what I was told anyways. I took off my green colored jacket, and the white shirt, then neatly folded it in a corner "N-now what?" I stuttered feeling nervous being in front of Hao shirtless.

"Lie down." He instructed further as I hesitantly followed. I felt my heart skip a beat as I felt the older shaman climb on top of me.  He straddled my legs with his soon afterwards, making me tense. Fuck! What was he doing!? What WAS I doing!!! 

"This will sting a bit but bare with it" he murmured as he cupped my chin then tilted my head to the side for better access on the wound. My heart was doing rapid beats as Hao closed in. The next thing I felt was something wet in my neck. It was then I realized Hao, sucking the poison in my flesh then spitting to the ground the ground once in a while. Shit! What was Hao thinking!?

It hurt. I felt like crying since 1. I felt Hao's teeth made its way to my bare flesh. 2. The poison or whatever it was, was stinging and burning like hell!   
  


"I-it hurts" I cried out as I struggled beneath the brunette, At some point clinging to him.

"I know it does!" he replied as he took both my arms and pinned them down so I would stop writhing for the moment. "Just a little more okay?" he whispered as I simply nodded. It was weird that I trusted him………the bastard that killed my parents, to mention destroyed the very essence of my life.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

HAO'S POV 

I finally got him to trust me. I admit this was my actual first time to do such a crazy thing and I don't even know why I'm doing it? 

The boy's bare flesh was soft as my lips made contact with it. His blood was sweet and exquisite but the fact that it was with that of a chimera's seed made it taste quiet bitter but the weird thing was that I loved it. 

Did I actually lust for him? 

I smiled inwardly to myself, maybe I did, but that would stay hidden within my mask………

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Yoh and the others rushed deeper in the forest when they realized Lyserg was gone and Hao's little slave, Opacho was wandering along their camp saying thing like if they didn't come and save their friend Hao-sama will kill him for sure or something in comparison

"Fuck! This is all your fault AINU!" Ren cursed 

"My fault?! You're the one who started it, pointy!"

"Stop it you 2 we need to find Lyserg!" Yoh scolded his companions in a serious tone of voice. "Hao………I should have known he was here. Hopefully Lyserg is still safe!" the shaman whispered to himself.

"O-Ofcourse Lyserg is fine! He's strong!" Ryu assured the group, when they suddenly heard soft whimpering and moaning.

"A-are we too late?!" Manta cried out as they neared Hao's camp.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Waaah! Ha-hao-sama!" Opacho cringed as she saw her master in an unlikely position with the boy, Lyserg.

"Ha-Hao, please stop!" Lyserg pleaded "I-it hurts" 

"It's almost out! Besides your friends are already here!" the brunette whispered as he again tilted the boy's head to the side and sucked the wound in his lapel. He would spit out blood once in a while but the seed itself seemed to have been buried deep in the boys skin as the great Hao himself was having a hard time extracting it out. 

After several more minutes the brunette coughed out a small kernel. He whipped his lips with his cloak and turned at the green haired boy

"Its over. Are you all right?" he asked and Lyserg only nodded still trying to catch his breath. Hao himself was equally breathless as he rested on top of the younger boy, which he didn't seem to mind.

"LYSERG-KUUUUN!" Ryu's voice cried out as the group emerged from the woods, only to see Hao and Lyserg in an awkward position, and like Opacho they stood there dumbstruck. 

"Ha-Ha-Hao! What did you do to my Lyserg!" Ryu barked angrily

"Your?" Hao grinned as he sat up and held a hand for the younger shaman to reach out too. Lyserg gratefully took the offer as he sat up, feeling a bit dizzy but better nevertheless.

"You didn't rape him did you?" Yoh asked, as both Ren and Horo Horo blushed hard.

"Yoh! How straightforward can you get?!" Manta exclaimed as Hao simply laughed

"Its up to you to do the explaining, Lyserf-kun" Hao muttered to the young shaman who was just as red as his companions were. "Opacho, lets go!" he called out to his slave as she quickly approached her master. 

"Hao!" Lyserg suddenly called out, making the brunette look back at him.

"I don't owe you anything" he whispered as Hao simply shrugged, as both he and his slave disappeared in the shadows

"But I appreciated it" Lyserg continued in a soft whisper as Hao watched his lips twitch from a top of a tree. He simply smiled before moving along.

END OF CHAPTER 2:

sweatdrop Opacho is a girl? Sorry for the mistake, I really didn't know! I'll change chapter 1 so it won't be confusing! Please read and review.

Next chapter will be something sweet and yummy! ^//////^ **(Hao and Lyserg of course)** Hehehe read and review!


	3. Sweet Delight

DECISION 

****

_A/N: May contain a bit of Ryu bashing (Well kinda just to be sure). Once again thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it. Hehehe. Okay, I'm very confused about Opacho's gender but since many think and agrees that he looks better of as guy, I'll make him a guy at least for this story. Hope you guys don't mind_

Ne, do you guys think a Hao/Ren/Yoh would be a good triangle? I'm planning to make a story, but I'm not really sure about the pairings yet. Please let me know your opinions if you have the time. Thanks again!

Chapter 3: Sweet Delight LYSERG'S POV 

We walked out of the forest in silence. I was glad that Yoh was kind enough to have dismissed the topic earlier. Either that or he and the others were still disgusted with me for actually being in the most unlikely position with Hao. Yes, in a matter of fact the first, they thought was that I actually had sexual intercourse with Hao. 

I tried to explain it to them but every time I did, Ryu would cut me off with his hysterical sobbing. He would always mumble how evil Hao is **(which he wasn't really),** how a bastard he was for taking away my innocence **(which didn't at all happen!!). **How he wished to kill the damned shaman if ever they cross roads. **(As if that would ever happen, Hao is much stronger than he actually looks)**

Oh shit! I can't believe I just thought of these things! Why the hell was I defending Hao…………

"I can't believe, Lyserg-kun--" Ryu cried. It was weird how I felt annoyed with his little performance, felt exasperated on having to hear the same shit every minute as if he truly cared about me.

"For the 5th and last time!" I turned to the older shaman irritably. "I did not have sex with Hao!!!!" I shouted loud enough that Yoh and the others turned to stare at me. It was rather awkward for me to have used the actual word in the first place but I felt it was a necessity to prove my point. Why won't they believe me anyways!? 

Yoh smiled "I believe you, Lyserg-kun. Besides I don't think Hao would take advantage of anyone in particular" he stated as I nodded in agreement. At least Yoh was on my side.

"How are you so sure?!" Ryu countered. Gods! Wasn't he ever gonna drop this whole thing. I was the one saying it already. Yoh seemed to have realized my temper as he held me by the shoulder. He smiled then turned back to Ryu. He glanced at him with that ever so innocent droopy eyes of his and continued "I just know besides, you yourself said that we should trust Lyserg-kun and doubt he'd be lying to us" 

"But Lyserg………" Ryu persisted 

"Ta Ma De! **(Kinda like Oh Shit in Mandarin………sorry if there's too much cursing)** Get the hell over with it!" Ren suddenly bursted out "Why the hell are you being so covetous anyways!?"

"Because Lyserg" Ryu blushed. I knew he had feelings for me, he had thought of me as a girl the first time we had met and as far as I know he had somewhat admired me ever since. Of course I never DID returned such sentiments. I simply found it weak. I only felt pain when I loved so I hated it.

"Lyserg is not a kid for crying out loud," The Chinese barked as Ryu thought for a moment and decided and stop being too emotional. Finally………

"Yah! So now that's settled let find our way to that village so we can get some chow!" Horo Horo cheered as Ren glared at how pig headed the ainu was. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

They came to a village before dusk. Yoh immediately came to an inn and approached the man in the counter. "Can we have 6 rooms for the night?" Yoh asked sheepishly

"Sorry lad, we only have 3 rooms. If yah want some of yar companions can share" the man informed in his rather western accent. 

"I guess that would do, Sankyuu!" Yoh grinned as he handed the man his payment. 

He smiled gratefully "Top floor, rooms 12, 13, 14" he informed as he handed the shaman the keys. 

"We have 3 rooms all in all, 2 persons will have to share one room each!" Yoh explained, "Alright so um Manta do you want to share a room?" Yoh asked as the boy nodded enthusiastically. "Amidamaru will be joining us of course" he smiled as the fire spirit emerged behind him happily 

"All right! I'll be with Lyserg!" Ryu exclaimed as the boy plainly nodded.

Yoh smiled "So that means—" he started glancing over at Ren then at Horo Horo, vice versa

"What? So I get to be wi-with this thing?!" Ren scowled as he glared at the ice shaman.

"Aww! Come on Renny Tao, we all know you want to be with me!" the ainu boasted "But I don't blame you who so ever can resist such good looks?"

The Chinese glared at his companion "Are you done flattering yourself ainu?!" he growled " Ni Shi Bai Chi! **("you are an idiot" in Mandarin)**" 

"Hehehe, so it's settled I'll be room mates with Mr-sourpuss here!" The ice shaman snickered as Yoh glanced at both of them worriedly "That's fine, just be sure that you 2 don't destroy anything………"

"Better yet make sure you don't kill one another" Manta murmured as he noticed the evil looks exchanged by the 2 hectic shamans.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

LYSERG'S POV 

I went to my and Ryu's room without another word. My body felt so tired at that moment, all I craved was something soft to lie on. I scanned the room, it was small and was a bit untidy, but I couldn't care less as I simply plopped in a random bed, which was side of the window. 

Of course I didn't sleep just yet, as I suddenly heard the door being flung wide-open "Lyserg!!" Ryu cried out 

"Ha-Hai?" I asked while hesitantly sitting up.

"Sorry! Were you gonna take a nap?" the shaman asked worriedly

"I-it doesn't matter" I faked a smile "Is there something wrong Ryu-kun?" 

"There's a commotion in the outskirts of town, Yoh and the others are going to check it out so I was wondering if you might want to come" Ryu explained as he scratched his head ruefully

"Umm………I think I'll pass. I guess I'm too tired…………" I say truthfully as Ryu approached me then pushed me back to bed to my surprise.

"I understand Lyserg-kun. Go take some rest" he smiled "Well see you later, the rest of us are gonna explore a bit" he continued reassuringly before closing the door behind him. Ryu maybe annoying at times but he can be very sweet and thoughtful at the most, I thought as I smiled inwardly to myself before lulling myself to sleep

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

-- POV 

Lyserg looked so innocent when he was asleep that I couldn't help but grin inwardly to myself. The boy was what'd we call moody, and it was rare to actually see him so angelic like he was now.

I really had no clue on what I was doing sneaking in his room like this, not to mention I came from the window like I was some sort of thief, which I definitely wasn't. 

"Lyserg-kun?" I murmured as he shifted a bit. The kid must have been really tired but seeing him like this makes me want to-- lets just say 'play' with him more. "Lyserg?" I called out again adding a little seduction in my voice as I leaned closer towards him so that our faces were inches apart. "Ne?"

Lyserg grumbled as he lazily opened an eye, but after a few minutes on realizing the state he was in. He almost jumped away; his face was crimson as I started laughing uncontrollably. "Fuck!" he cursed "Hao!!! Damn you! What the hell are you doing HERE!" he shouted angrily as I simply shrugged

"I was bored"

"And?" he cocked an eyebrow, still keeping his distance from me.

"I guess I decided to visit. How's your wound coming too?" I asked looking over to his neck. 

"Its fine" he stuttered "But I am not your damn toy, Hao! And why the hell would you bother to visit me when you're plainly bored?! Toy with me perhaps?!"" Lyserg exclaimed in a much colder tone. I liked him better when he was asleep, told you he was moody!

"Cold. I Just decided to drop in" I shrugged as the shaman glared daggers at me 

"Th-then what were you do-doing s-so clo-close to me?!" he asked as his cheeks burned red. I chuckled a bit. 

"You mean like this?" I whispered in my most seductive voice as I pinned Lyserg to the wall. He yelped at the sudden intrusion and I couldn't help but tease the poor boy more. "To tell you the truth Lyserg" I whispered as I place a light peck along his neck, making him tense even more. I cupped his chin, forcing him to look up to me. "You look very pretty, pet!" I mumbled and gave him my ever so innocent smile.

The boy raised a brow, knowing very well that I was making a fool out of him. "Hao you're a lousy actor!" he replied sadistically.

I shrugged "You seemed to have tensed at first and besides—" I stated glancing over at him "What I said wasn't all act" I continued as the boy smugly rolled his eyes.

"So what now?" Lyserg asked irritably "Are you panning to stay here and stare at me for the rest of your life?"

I grin, "Unless you wanna fuck?" this time I was sure I made the boy more than just flush as I saw him quickly move away from the bed where I sat. 

"HAO!!! You dumbass!" Lyserg cursed, as he turned several shades of red. I started to laugh at his sudden reaction, I wasn't really expecting that Lyserg-kun was THAT innocent.

"I was only kidding! Besides your underage!" I smirked

" And what? You're not!?!" He countered as I looked at him curiously.

"I'm older than you think I am." I snickered. It was true, since believe it or not I AM centuries old.

~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*

LYSERG'S POV 

I can't believe my luck! Of all the people to visit me it had to be this hentai of a fiend! Obviously, Hao was toying with me like he did earlier not to mention that the bastard was in one of those playful/seductive moods of his.  I sometimes wonder if this man was even capable of killing?!

"Ne, lets walk?" Hao mutters out of the blue and I simply nod in reply as I walk out the door. Hao simply glanced over at me "We can use the window you know?" he informed as I raised a brow at him.

"Normal humans use the door!" I scolded blatantly as he only shrugged 

"See you down then" he replied as I nodded back. Why was I suddenly being so submissive? And of all the people why HIM!?

I went out of the inn, in less than 5 minutes. It was then I saw Hao looking over to one of the shops like some lost kid. I raised a brow as I approached him "Never seen an ice cream parlor before" I smirked

He glanced at me then shook his head "Not really. I'm not really that sociable, I'd rather be in the woods while Opacho and the others do the shopping," he replied truthfully.

"Oh! I'll treat you then."

"Treat me what?"

"Ice cream!" I said in reply as I ordered to 2 ice cream cones. I chose vanilla, chocolate and strawberry for the flavors since it was a few of my favorites **(just making this up, sorry)**

"What's that!?" 

"Shut up!"

"Why?!"  
  


"Don't be nosy and stop acting like a kid!" I scolded as he plainly snickered. 

"Whatever you say Mommy!" he chuckled as I glared at him in reply before handing him the cold treat.

"Is this edible?" he asked looking at the ice cream as if it was something alien-like. 

"Did you think I'd actually poison it?" I questioned as I licked my own treat.

"Maybe!" he grinned as we sat in a bench; of course I was still keeping my distance from him, just in case.

"Too bad!" I scowled as Hao shrugged before finally giving in as he took a big bite of the ice cream. He quivered for some moment and I couldn't help but smile as I realized how naïve he truly was.

"It's cold" he whimpered and I chuckled "But it tastes good. Quite addicting!" he smiled at me as he continued licking his treat.

As soon as we finished Hao again gave me that innocent smile of his "Thank you Lyserg-mommy!" he teased "I really enjoyed the treat!" 

"Call me that again and I'll make sure you end up dead!!" I threatened 

"Of course what ever you say!" he replied, "Your friends are back so I better get going. Oysumi Lyserg-kun!" Hao said before he again disappeared into the darkness.

"Oyasumi" I replied as I walked back in the inn.

  
  


I took a shower after that, AS Hao predicted Ryu came to my room in a few minutes looking very tired and weary "What happened?" I asked curiously. 

"Some weird thingamajig was terrorizing the village," he murmured

"Huh?" 

"It was big and hairy………………three heads" he continued sleepily

"What was it?!"

"A goat…………lion………snake like thing………ni-ght Lyserg-kun,  wuv ya!" Ryu murmured unconsciously and before Lyserg can ask any more question he realized his companion had already drowsed off in the opposite bed. He smiled as he took a blanket and paced it in on top of his friend.

"Night" he whispered before he too went to his own bed. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Hao was sitting in the roof, simply outside Lyserg's room. He had been listening to the short conversation ensured as he busied himself with the ice cream he was holding at the same time 

Hao smiled to himself, he had to admit he had gotten addicted to the delicacy, Lyserg had introduced earlier but thinking twice it wasn't at all impossible, after all……… 

Hao got addicted to more than just the ice cream……………

And he lusted for it just as bad…………

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

A/N: I'll post the next chapter before New Year; we'll finally get to see Hao's darker side. Yaay! Anyways Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Merry Christmas to all! ^__^ 


	4. Regret

DECISION

**A/N:** _I totally changed the sequence of the anime for my story! Hehehe anyways, hope you like it! Marco is a perverted jerk in my story! Sorry if you don't like!_

Chapter 4: Regret

****

LYSERG'S POV 

****

It had been a week and a half since my last meeting with Hao. I had never mentioned anything to Yoh or any other person for that matters since then; but ever since we left that village I, still somewhat felt the shaman's presence close behind.

It's weird on how I desperately wanted vengeance on him and yet I wondered why I enjoyed being with him at the same time.

That evening, we arrived in another village. I thought everything was normal at first as we simply took that opportunity to rest up a bit. Yoh, Horo Horo, Manta, Ryu and I sat in a bar to refresh ourselves; though it never occurred to me where the Chinese shaman had gone too, and likewise never occurred to me that Hao had a certain interest on him as well………

Not long after, we heard a loud explosion from outside. Yoh and the others quickly rushed to see what had happened and to my surprise I saw, several people glancing over to whom else but Hao himself. The brunette was then holding Ren by the waist, his head resting in his shoulder and if I would have known better I would say he was murmuring something to the Shaman who on the other hand was struggling and feeling rather tense.

I felt so eerie as I watched the two………

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**HAO'S POV**

****

"Why do you have to be so stubborn, why don't you join me, Tao Ren?" I whispered in the boy's ear as I felt him uptight, but I simply wouldn't allow him to flee away as I held a tighter grip on his waist.

"Shut up!" he muttered as he closed his eyes. It was as if he was trying to block me in futile attempt.

"Why?" I asked patently. It was then I saw Lyserg staring at me or rather………glaring at me. I didn't pay much attention to him at first since my sole purpose at that moment was to get Ren to ally with me. Yes, I wanted Tao Ren, because I had watched his battles with my little brother and I knew he would be of some use to me one way or another.

"Hao! You monster!" a random shaman exclaimed from out of the blue. I would have blown him off at that moment if it weren't for Yoh who had stepped forward. 

"Let him go Hao!" he exclaimed

"Now, why would I do that?!" I asked playfully

"Mouu! Hao, you're a damn 2 timer! First it was Lyserg-kun and now its Ren-kun" he pouted, as I looked at him in disbelief. Did he just say that? I knew I was adolescent at certain things but hell Yoh was too innocent for his own good. "Well I do prefer having 2 lovers at the same time!" I grinned, playing along.

"Yoh! You're so straight forward" Manta slapped his forehead as our audience flushed on my brother's sudden outburst. It was then that I also noticed Ren was giving Yoh a death glare not to mention the finger as he started muttering incoherent Chinese curses under his breath "YOH!! Chuin-zi!! Wan Ba Dan!! Ni Shi Bai Chi!!!"

"Ne, Manta-kun? Did I just say something bad?" Yoh questioned seeing how agitated Ren had turned to be. 

I sighed, "I don't think I'll be convincing Ren-kun to ally with now that he has other plans in mind—(like killing my dear brother)" I smirked as I let go of the Chinese and made my way pass the group of people, who instantly gave way. I then realized Lyserg was still staring at me as I walked passed him. I smiled at him and plainly walked away without saying another word

He frowned as I watched him in the shadows "Go to hell, Hao" he muttered as he made his way back to the bar. I wonder why Lyserg was so mad? I doubt if it was one of his mood swings………

_Did I do something wrong?_

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

****

****

**LYSERG'S POV**

****

I was so irritated at Hao at that moment that I actually DID wish that he would go to hell! It's pretty sadistic if you think of it. I hated Hao in the first place but when I saw the bastard of a shaman with Ren, I felt uncanny but I wouldn't really say it was jealousy or was it?

I ordered myself a few drinks from the bartender, I gulped down 2-3 glasses of liquor but I regretted that soon afterwards when I suddenly felt dizzy not to mention very hot. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**-- POV **

****

I watched the boy mumble to himself. HE was pretty I must admit, too girlish to be a boy even. It was obvious the kid was still a mere child though; he had no stomach for alcohol since he had turned so red from only 3 drinks. I would have taken advantage of the situation and took him to a room at that very moment but I found his 'stories' rather interesting so I decided to hear him for a while or probably entertain him even

"I should have joined the X-laws! Damn that Hao!!" he mumbled to no one in particular as he gulped another glass of alcohol. And every time he did so, his cheeks would become redder which I found rather amusing. 

"Do you really want to become a member of the X-laws kid?" I questioned as I adjusted my glasses. He looked at me curiously and held his head as if to keep his composure.

"Ha-Hai sir" he murmured. He was still a bit dazed I can tell, but I can see that he knew what he was talking about.

"You do know the risks right boy?" I questioned then again as I cupped his chin, my thumb roaming about the smoothness of his cheeks.

"Ha-Hai" he replied, leaning into my touch. 

I smiled, the boy was easy to get and I knew that I could use him as a guinea pig in order to lure Hao. After all the shaman seemed to have his interests on this boy just a couple of minutes ago.

"What's your name?" I whispered in his ear, gently biting on his earlobes 

His eyes widened in shock "Ly-Lyserg Deithel, sir!" he replied put instead of leaning to my touch like I wanted he actually pushed me away. "Don't ever touch me!" he scowled as I simply shrugged and smiled at him. My, he has a short temper making it even more exciting. I wonder how he actually is in bed?

"My pardon. I didn't mean to startle you!" I apologized as the boy nodded and took his seat, although he did keep his distance from me the second time around. "Tell me, why do you want to be part of X-laws?" I asked

"I-I need to defeat Hao,………" he whispered

"You need too? Or you want to?" 

"I-I…………" he stammered 

I smiled inwardly to myself "If you truly want to be a part of the X-laws! Then you would have do everything I say?"

He looked at me skeptically "I-I would………" he whispered, and I couldn't help but lick my lips. He was so naïve, he would do well for a perfect test subject, not to mention a perfect bed slave if I would have a chance………although Lady Jeanne would not allow such mannerisms, I would basically have to take a risk on claiming such beauty.

"First boy, lets get out of here. It would be best if you would get to know your mistress first"

"Mistress?" Lyserg asked

"The Iron Maiden Jeanne of course. She would decide whether or weather not you are worth the title as one of her disciples " I replied as I grasped his hand and pulled him which he didn't seem to mind as much. Should I say that he was very submissive? 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

****

**HAO'S POV**

My brother and his puny friends were still trying to gather information about me, which I would say was most likely impossible. 

"Hao-sama? Where are we to next?" Opacho asked as he sat beside me in the rooftop of a certain inn.

"We aim for the great spirits—" I replied, brushing a few strands of my hair with my fingers "I guess I had enough playing" I continued as I smiled at him when something caught my attention down below. It was then I noticed Lyserg being pulled by a blonde………Hn, and not just any average blonde shaman; it was Marco, the head of the X-laws. The question was why was HE with Lyserg………

"Hao-sama what is it?" Opacho asked as if sensing my sudden uneasiness

I remember that Lyserg DID want to kill me, and what better way than to join the X-laws, but Lyserg would have been smart enough to know that Marco would only use him to get to me. The sick bastard would most likely use him as a mere puppet.

"Ma-master Hao?"

Wonderful. Lyserg is in the possession of Marco, who would I daresay probably abuse him not to mention toy with him until he finally breaks. I've heard rumors that Marco was once a psychotic bastard said that he was transformed by the iron maiden to a new being. Rubbish! All of them are nonsense, since once a bastard always a bastard.

Well, my brother doesn't seem to have a clue on where Lyserg's was going, who would have expected that he, would be a turncoat anyways. 

"Anou…………" Opacho mumbled

Maybe I should see to it that Lyserg is fine, I know I should, I just don't know why? Am I actually concerned for Yoh's little friend? I sighed, whatever the reason for this, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I would play along. After all no matter how strong the X-laws were—there is NO way the fire spirit and I would ever be defeated. Besides it would be my honor to meet the so praised Iron maiden.

"Opacho?" I finally spoke 

"Ha-Hai?" 

"Playtime's just beginning………" I smirked and I was sure I freaked the hell out of my little slave. "Ne, would you mind leading Yoh and the others. We're paying a little visit to the Iron Maiden" I informed. I wasn't really in the best of moods, Opacho can tell so he simply decided to follow orders as quickly as possible. 

I smiled inwardly to myself as fire spirit emerged behind me. I glance over at the spirit and quickly mounted on it. It let out a loud frustrated growl before flying about to my supposed destination

_Lyserg was mine………_

_And I wouldn't let Marco touch him………_

_Since I knew that he was twice the sick bastard that I am………_

**END OF CHAPTER 4:**

****

****

**IMPORTANT:  **Hey guys! I really appreciate that you like my story! But for the latter chapters I was planning to put it in **R rated** since remember when Lyserg said he'd do ANYTHING for Marco! I was planning on having Marco take advantage of that _(if you know what I mean) _Anyways do you think I should push through or am I making it sound like Marco is such a bad guy? **Please! Please I need your opinions!**

**~ERES**


	5. Blackmail contains lime

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! DECISION 

****

Chapter 5: Blackmail 

LYSERG'S POV

I was starting to get worried when Marco suddenly grasped my wrist and dragged me to Only-God-know-where. He had mentioned something about meeting my mistress, which I presumed was none other than the Iron maiden Jeanne. I had never really seen her in person before but I had heard rumors that she was really strong, and was capable of defeating Hao herself. Was that even possible? That someone was stronger than Hao?

I mean despite how Hao looks, despite how adolescent he is most of the times, the shaman was not to be taken lightly. Though I doubt that Marco even thought of Hao as a challenging opponent since even at the very first time I had mentioned the shaman's name to him, he actually laughed and mocked that the feared shaman was nothing more but a puny insect that his lady could crush almost instantly. 

I hated how he talked. He relied too much on the iron maiden! And he took everything without due consideration, I even doubt if he was really planning to appoint me as a so-called disciple of Jeanne-sama. I was deeply troubled, especially on how his eyes would glimmer of lust when he would look at me………Lust? Or was I just imagining things?

"Marco-san, where are we going?" I asked as the older man constantly dragged me. It hurt, as he grasped me harder by the moment, he was now actually taking me forcefully and without my actual consent. What was he doing!?

"Didn't I just tell you that we were seeing 'her'?" he grimaced specifying 'her' which probably meant the lady. I nodded apologetically and plainly followed like any obedient pup for the rest of the trip. 

Though, after what seemed to have been hours of running, I spotted a small shed in the clearing. Yes, it was empty but that was what troubled me more.  We stopped in front of entrance of the cabin. I felt nervous, but before I knew it I felt myself being slammed in the wooden door of the shack. I glanced at Marco, questioningly but I saw only lust in his eyes. Plain hunger for—no what was I thinking! He was a member of the X-laws he can't do this to me–can he?

I tried desperately to push him away, but he was too damned strong. Shit! What the hell was he doing! "I thought you said you were gonna take me to the iron maiden!" I shouted hysterically. "You lied!!"

"O contraire! The maiden WILL be coming! We're just a little bit early, giving me the time I need" he whispered seductively

"Please just leave me alone!" I pleaded

"Beautiful………" he smirked before he suddenly pressed his lips on mine, forcefully. I tried to struggle with all the might I can muster, but he only held me tighter. I tried to protest but he seized that opportunity to simply ravish my tongue! I was nervous, I was panicking, I wished for Yoh to come and save me…………I didn't want my innocence to be taken, especially by someone whom I had once looked up too as a hero?

He was a member of the X-laws………then why the hell was he doing this?

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

****

**HAO'S POV**

Opacho had caught up with me soon after, he was breathless when he came up to me saying that he had given Yoh and the others a clue to where we were headed and that he was positive that they were following close behind.

I was impressed on my little companion and patted him in the head assuring him that he had done a good job. He smiled gratefully as I helped him up the fire spirit whom on the other hand followed Marco, without even being noticed.

  ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

OPACHO'S POV 

****

I knew Master Hao, had an interest on Lyserg, and I knew that he really wasn't at all concerned with Mistress Iron maiden, he plainly wanted to make sure that his 'puppet' was safe. He didn't trust anyone, especially the X-laws, whom he had called a bunch of frauds.

Master Hao didn't believe in God………but he loathed those who USE the name of God, for their own perspective. 

Soon enough, Fire Spirit came to a halt; Master Hao assisted me down, as we settled on top of a branch of a tall pine tree. Lyserg and Marco were heading to this old shack you see, but the weird thing was-- that the Mistress Iron maiden was nowhere in sight. 

We watched the whole scene, listened to every word, and we noticed the boy's sudden tension as he was suddenly pinned to the door. We heard him protest, he was shaking, I could tell, he was faltering as he tried desperately to push the older man away.

"Beautiful………" Marco murmured when he suddenly kissed the boy, he of course struggled hard but resulted to futility, the next thing I saw was that the blonde had dragged Lyserg, who was slightly whimpering inside the cabin.

"Ma-ma-mast—" I murmured as I glanced at my 'owner'. Fear suddenly struck me as I saw that the cheerfulness he had on a few minutes ago had suddenly well……… disappeared. It was a new Master Hao, the one that you really wouldn't want to consider confronting. He was angry. His eyes showed it all, as it gleamed blood red; He had his hand clenched to fists, and his lip started to bleed as his fangs, buried itself in the flesh.

Master Hao………he was sure to kill Marco for toying with Lyserg……… but he stayed calm, for the moment, he knew that he would endanger the boy more if he did show up in front of Marco. It was weird to say, that my master really did have a certain feeling for that boy, a feeling that he had never even bothered giving me………

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**LYSERG'S POV**

****

I was dragged inside the shed, like some rag doll. I was then slammed to the wall, painfully as Marco once again ravaged my mouth. _It was disgusting_, but every time I would struggle, I would be rewarded by a hard slap on the face. "You're too beautiful for your own good" the blonde beamed mischievously as he traced the now red slap marks on my face with his thumb. _I hated this; I didn't want him touching me! And I didn't want him raping me either!! _

His thumb rubbed gently against my bruised lip and slowly made its way in my neck, then down. He kissed around my jaw line as he started to undo my shirt, with one hand while the other pinned me down, and kept me from struggling. As soon as my shirt was completely open, he grinned as he suddenly took my nipple in his mouth and begun sucking feverishly. I whimpered as I begun to struggle again, which got Marco irritated as he suddenly grabbed my thigh, and pressed it down to the cold floor. 

"You know you want this, so don't resist!" Marco murmured. _How could I possibly want this!!?_  "Because if you do, my dear boy—you will regret!" he threatened as he slipped his hand along my inner thighs. I gasped, at the sudden touch when I felt his hands suddenly move up to my crotch and startto rub it as if to tease me. I thrashed even more at this. I simply refused to be touched THERE, and become some whore! He frowned at my reaction as he punched me hard in the face causing a red mark in the skin. I became slightly dazed due to the impact but the next thing I knew was that the blonde had taken all his clothes off, as he took that same opportunity to straddle me with his full weight.

"Please stop this—I do-don't want" I murmured only to be slapped again. He snorted in reply as he unbuckled my pants. I tried my best, but he was too strong for me, "I gave you your chance!" Marco exclaimed as he discarded my pants in a corner, leaving me nude in front of this psycho. He grinned, as he glanced at me over and over till he finally slipped his hand along my inner thighs then spread them apart. He then positioned himself in between them as I closed my eyes shut, hoping that it would ease the pain but the pain I had expected never came………Thank heavens!

"LYSERGGGG!!!!" I heard a voice. That voice………Ryu?

"Damn!!" Marco cursed out as he glared at me "We'll have to continue this later. I would deal with those meddlesome friends of yours first!" he growled as he pulled my hair to claim my lips once again. _I hated being touched, especially by him………so much for my heroes_

"Go get dressed!" Marco exclaimed as I quickly obeyed. I didn't want my 'friends' to see me in this much humiliation.__

****

**_"Why didn't you come……………? _**

****

**_I hate you…………"_**

****

****

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**HAO'S POV**

****

At long last Yoh and the other had finally come to rescue. I would have done it myself but if I did, I was sure, Marco would have hurt Lyserg more for me to get to submit.

I didn't want him hurt and I swear I WILL haunt Marco down and feed his very soul to the fire spirit! I will make him regret having even thought of touching what was already mine in the first place.  Once a bastard, always a bastard………

I was listening the entire time, Lyserg was struggling, he didn't want to be held by that man. He resisted all the way and for some reason I felt guilty for not-- well………protecting him.

"Why didn't you come? I hate you…………" he whispered but I had heard it without a doubt even if I was miles away from the boy. He was calling out desperately and I did nothing—though the good thing was my dear brother had arrived just in time to save Lyserg's virginity. I would have kissed Yoh in deep gratitude right then but on second thought that would have be disgusting………

I returned my attention to the scene below. Ryu was shouting out for Lyserg and almost automatically Marco kicked the door open, the said boy, following close behind with his head casted down. He had bruises in his face and I could see that he tried desperately to hide those in his body as well. 

"Lyserg!!" Yoh cried out as he smiled, assured that his friend was well and safe. "Wha-What happened?"

"W-we though Hao got to you!" Horo Horo explained "We met that little slave of his an—and"

"Lyserg!" Marco suddenly cut them off "Who are these 'people'?" he continued while adjusting his glasses. 

Lyserg looked at Yoh and the others "The-their m-my friends" he said in almost a whisper. 

"Friends you say? X-laws prohibit this so called friendship! It's a plain bother!" the blonde laughed 

"Lyserg-kuun! What is he saying!" Ryu cried out. _Overacting idiot! _I though but I then realized on how Lyserg suddenly tensed as Marco slipped a hand under the boy's jacket and then the shirt under it from behind. He then leaned over to the boy who's eyes widened in fear as he whispered something in his ear. 

**_I would have killed him then and there if I had the chance!!_**

"Dismiss them now, or I swear you'll be crying when I'm done with you!" It short terms he means that if Yoh and the others didn't go and mind their own business he'll basically screw Lyserg senseless! 

"Y-yoh! Please go; I'm a part of the X-laws now………" he stuttered

"So let me get this straight your ditching us?!" Ren growled irritably

"I-I………"

"He means Yes!" Marco finished as he grasped Lyserg by the arm forcefully and turned his back to go back to the shed. I frowned at this. Seemingly Yoh had noticed the little aura I had released and looked my way.

"Hao!!" he exclaimed as Marco turned to look at me. Fear? He better be feeling more than just that. He'll be wishing he were dead once I'm thru with him. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**LYSERG'S POV**

What was Hao doing here? Wait was he there the whole time? Di-did he see Marco and I? Fuck! This can't be happening to me……… why me?

The shaman tadverted his gaze at me at some point but I refused to look at him as I kept my head bowed down. Yoh glared at his brother, they look so much alike now that I see to it. Hao smiled, as he plainly jumped down from his tree, his little slave tumbling after him and falling face first as a result.

"I'm surprised you were able to detect me………little brother" he murmured as everyone's eyes widened after hearing the last comment of the shaman

"Wh-what do you mean by little brother!" Ryu stammered and pointed accusingly at Hao. 

He smirked " Yoh is my little brother, what of it?" he stated smugly. "Of course I'm centuries older………" he continued. All the while Yoh's reaction was blank as he stared at Hao cynically.

"Why didn't I know then if you REALLY are my brother?" he questioned softly.

"They didn't want you to know of course!" 

"Why?"

"Common sense. They wanted you to destroy me!"

"Why?"

Hao sighed "Because I am the heartless bastard planning rule the whole world and you are the protector or so they say, that can stop me—that is if YOU, dear brother become shaman king" he explained as he turned his gaze at Marco.

He smiled menacingly as he slowly approached the blonde who paced away "Fire spirit………" he whispered as the gigantic creature rose behind him. He smiled as he glared at the X-laws leader almost spitefully--murderously. "You brag too much about Jeanne, and yet can't rely on your own power?" He questioned—no it had been more of a demand

"You will call the lady with respect, demon!!"

"Why should I?" Hao replied, his voice serious and cold. "Why should I respect someone who teaches his disciples the exact opposite? Why would I bow down to some false god, when I don't even bother praise the real ones? _Why do you I even bother to let you live?"_ he continued as Marco suddenly paced back, releasing me all at once. 

_ For some reason I felt myself scared………due to Hao's sudden lack of emotion. Was this the Hao, under the happy-go-lucky-mask he had always wore?_

**END OF CHAPTER 5: **

**Hahaha sorry! Nothing graphic, since some didn't want poor Lyserg to be tortured, and I didn't want it to happen either! Sorry I know I'm pathetic with this sort of stuff. Not to good with lime or lemons especially in first person POV.**

**Horo Horo/Ren? I'll try to add in the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! By the way this fic is sort of angst so………..**


	6. Sacrifices

**Sorry about this chapter, I guess I kinda bashed Marco and Jeanne, making them sound so pathetically weak! Gomen!**

**Chapter 6: Sacrifices**

HAO'S POV 

I slowly made my way towards the fretting blonde. Fretting? Yes I can definitely sense his fear, he was sweating all over and every time I stepped forward he would pace away like a troubled kid. Ironic, on how he was bragging on how I was but a mere insect that his lady can crush a few moments ago. Well why was he so afraid now?

Was it because of the fire spirit who looked at him hungrily? Or was it the fact that his lady was nowhere to be found hence he is all alone with a Satan-incarnate. "Why don't you pray to your God? Ask him to forgive your spiteful ways!" I mocked as he glared at me in return "Ask mercy and mercy shall be given! If I remember correctly, it was a Christian that once said that God forgives everyone regardless" I continued.

"How dare you mock the Gods!" Marco roared 

"I am an atheist. What is there to know?" I replied bluntly " I do not believe in Gods. I'm afraid that there's no actual reason for me to go and even bother with your so-called deities when they had forsaken me centuries ago?" 

"You will be punished for your actions! Heretic!"

I shook my head as a mere fact that I was growing tired of having to hear all this crap from a sadist. Does he actually believe that his God will be able to save him? "If you insist so much on your God, then shall we test if HE would actually come to save you?" I murmured as I neared him more, but when I was but inches away, a great ball of light came rushing right at me. 

I easily evaded the outburst; seemingly Lyserg and the others were out of the way so they were not thoroughly affected. I glanced from where the over soul had come from, I was pleased and delighted all the same to see the actual 'God' that Marco had been babbling about earlier. Only this god turned out to be a girl inside a coffin like contraption— who else could it have been but the iron maiden herself. 

"Mistress Jeanne!" Marco cried out. 

"Marco what had happened" his female companion asked as there was no reply from the box. It was pathetic on how that girl had willingly sealed herself inside a coffin; I'm actually surprised that she had survived there. 

I simply remained silent as I watched Marco flee to his own side. At least Lyserg was safe as Ryu and my dear brother tended to him. 

After several minutes, Marco turned to me with what seemed to be a challenging glare. I raised a brow at him until he finally spoke " You'll be punished for your heretic ways!" 

"………What about you? At least I don't molest people" I reasoned blatantly, I was amused on how Lyserg reacted to this. He was very red and he looked at me pleadingly, it seemed he didn't want Yoh and others the mere fact that his _hero_ almost raped him.

I nodded as Lyserg once again blushed and turned to look away. It was then I realized that Marco and 2 other of his members opening the lid of the gigantic canister. Not a moment to soon a little girl emerged from inside, her lithe body was snaked with vines and her face showed not a single emotion. So this was the renowned iron maiden…………I was actually expecting someone more mature.

"Hey Renny, she's actually cute na?" 

"Shut up baka!" the Chinese snapped irritably 

"Hm, don't tell me you're being jealous?" Horo Horo teased 

"I AM NOT! And stop calling me Renny!!" he exclaimed his face getting redder by theminute. Not to mention that pointed part of his hair seemed to grow more and more due to the mortification he was receiving. I was actually amusing…………

The Ainu awed "Ne, Ren its sticking out and its um………getting long and hard" he teased as he started poking at the others hair.

I started to laugh with the very unexpected complement. Yoh was starting to blush since he too seemed to have gotten the 'hidden yet malicious' message in this. Ren glared at both of us, his face WAS flushed and he was definitely ready to kill. "PERVERTS!!!" he exclaimed grumpily as he then turned to the Ainu, who paced back seeing how irritated his friend had become.

"Waah! Gomen!" Horo Horo apologized as the Chinese shaman ran after him, glaive at hand. 

I smiled as I finally adverted my gaze back at the iron maiden. I can tell that she wasn't the least bit amused with the little parody between Horo Horo and Ren-kun. Actually she seemed quiet disturbed with the whole of it. "Hao" she finally murmured as I plainly nodded. "Why do you defy me?"

"Defy you? Whatever do you mean, milady?" I questioned, being as polite as I can.

She shook her head and raised her arm, only to summon a weird looking creature that suddenly rushed at me. I presumed it was her over soul, but nevertheless it was still weak. And here I was thinking that THE iron maiden would at least be of a little challenge but unfortunately I thought wrong, the only woman that had actually put a fight with me was Kouyoyama Anna. That's right, Yoh's woman was a terror, I met her a few days ago, and my face still hurt from her vicious slap. It was droll on how she actually made me fear her………

Now that I think of it I wonder wonder how my little brother could actually bear with her………I bet she tortures him real bad. Poor little brother of mine, under by a woman…………

I sighed as I simply eluded her spirit's attack, she gritted her teeth seemingly disappointed of her failure as she again ordered the beast to lunge at me. I raised a brow, and with one single trust of my hand a blazing fire engulfed her over soul. It slowly weakened before entirely disappearing. I then took that same opportunity to call the fire spirit and attack the girl with but a percent of its power

"Happy?" I questioned, "Why can't you accept the fact that your Gods had abandoned you?" I continued looking over at the fallen figure.

"Ma-master Hao?" Opacho suddenly cried from a corner, I turned to look at him only to realize that he was being held captive my Marco. 

"…………"

"Dare move and I swear I'll kill your little slave!" the blonde shouted

"Is that a threat?" I scowled. 

"Cheater!" My brother called out as he stood by me, his samurai spirit emerging with his katana behind him. 

"Stay out of this Yoh!" I grunted 

"No!! Because I have every right not too!" he replied when I felt something abruptly pass by me. It was then I realized that it was that blasted maiden's spirit, but it wasn't aiming for me. It was aiming for--

"OPACHO!!!" I called out but it was too late. The over soul, or at least the remaining power of the creature lunged at my slave, breaking his lithe body. Marco had safely eluded of course and was laughing like a maniac. "Opacho………" I whispered as I approached his body, I couldn't believe it how could I had been so careless? 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

YOH'S POV 

I was stunned when the creature just came out from nowhere and assaulted Hao's slave. I couldn't help but pity him………

My brother………I mean Hao, his hair was covering part of his face but it didn't deny the fact that he was crying. We all believed Hao, didn't care for his minions, and that he plainly sent them out to die. But I felt that the brunette had an affection for this one, who knows Hao might had seen Opacho as a younger brother and now………

He knelt down beside his partner and cradled his limp body. It was obvious that Hao wasn't at all happy. He wasn't smiling, and I was sure that his mask had completely shattered by then. He sat there motionless, while Lyserg and the others glanced at him.

"Lady Jeanne!" Marco suddenly shouted as I saw the girl nod and once again started chanting some incoherent words until the same spirit appeared, but this time it aimed for Hao who was unaware of the situation. I tried to stop it, but 2 other X-laws members held me down.  

"HAAAOOO!" Lyserg suddenly shouted, as the over soul rushed right at my brother. "FUCK YOU HAO, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!" Lyserg-kun cursed again, as Hao probably having heard this plainly stood up.

"Fire spirit" he whispered as the Jeanne's over soul was suddenly assaulted by an inferno, not to mention that you could really see that the fire spirit was devouring the others body almost instantly. He faced Jeanne with utmost disgust as he slowly neared her. The one holding me down quickly went into a defensive stance in front of her but it wasn't as if they were any help, as the fire spirit plainly engulfed their souls.

My brother………we were so alike in many ways yet so different 

~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*

RYU'S POV 

I stayed with Lyserg-kun the entire time as I watched that bastard Hao, almost go insane and order out a killing fest. I swear it was brutal, the fire spirit was merciless like its master as it took one man by the collar and ate the shit out of him, blood was everywhere. S-so this was how that psycho, Hao gets mad

But what really surprised me was that Lyserg had called out Hao's name, he was crying yes, but crying for him? Its weird but I really feel jealous, even if I knew that Lyserg would never fall for someone like him………but now that I think of it maybe he already had?

The appealing girl stood up after awhile her companions were murdured. It was now her against Hao. Wait, what happened to that weird blonde guy? 

"Ly-lyserg-kun?" I murmured as the boy glanced at me for a second 

"TRAITOR!!" a voice suddenly shouted from nowhere taking us by surprise. We then realized that Marco was standing adjacent of us. He then raised his arm and his so-called divine spirit, which came rushing forth at both of us! There was a loud ripping sound; I couldn't see Lyserg because of the blinding light! Oh fuck! I needed to protect Lyserg!! 

But the last thing I heard was the gasping of Yoh and the others!!! Lyserg-kun, at least be safe!!

After minutes, the light disappeared "LYSERG!!" I automatically cried out in fear that he might have had been hit. My eyes widened as Hao, knelt in front of the boy. He had his arms protectively wrapped around the boy's body. I then presumed that he had taken the assault instead; It was plainly obvious since there was nothing left of his cloak. He back, was bleeding badly, and he was trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"Ha-Hao!" Lyserg murmured as he circled his own hand in the other's waist.

Hao smiled or at least he tried to fake one "I can't afford to lose another………" he whispered as he gradually closed his eyes, it was then that I realized that Lyserg was crying as he held the brunette into a tight embrace cursing how much of an idiot he was.

  
"Hao you bastard! Wake up don't sleep!" He commanded as he tried to shake the other but to no avail.

I felt so helpless. I-I just watched the scene. Maybe Lyserg really had fallen for Hao, or maybe it was the other way around. 

So in other words Both Hao and I loved the boy, the only difference was that Lyserg returned his love and not mine………

~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~*~~~*

Yoh looked at Lyserg who was sobbing as he held Hao who was more or less unconscious. "Lyserg we'll take care of this! Go take Hao and flee to the forest!" Yoh exclaimed forcing a smile, but sadness was very much seen.

Lyserg just nodded as he stood up with all the strength he can muster and dragged Hao by the shoulder. "Please wake up" he whispered but he never heard him………

_Never did………_

_Never will………_

END OF CHAPTER  
  


**Hao's dead? Told ya it was agst! Many demand a Horo/Ren (doing naughty stuff…Hehehe) **

**Well I am planning to put more Horo/Ren in the upcoming chapters. Sorry that there was only a small one in this chapter. So next chapter is the sweet angsty part between Hao and Lyserg-kun.**

**Sorry, but I might not be able to post until next week, our exams are coming up! sniff sniff**


	7. Revelation

A/N: Waah! Meanies!! Anyways, there's really no reason for Hao-sama to die, he's too cute and lovable to be killed by Jeanne or Marco! ^_^

Warnings: Mushy Chapter! With lots of fluff and yaoi! ^_^

Chapter 7: Revelation 

****

LYSERG'S POV 

I dragged Hao into a clearing; I couldn't believe that he, of all the people had risked his life for the likes of me. I mean why did he even bother to do such an incredulous thing? It wasn't his nature to be well—so kind hearted.

I laid Hao by the grass as I then plopped myself beside him. I was completely exhausted, the punches I received from Marco had still hurt, and having to drag Hao miles away from there didn't make me feel any better.

"Hao please wake up" I whispered as I unconsciously brushed a few strands of hair away from his face. I felt tears threatening to slip down my cheeks but I tried my best to hold them. I hated crying- but what I hated more was the mere fact that I was crying for him………

I glanced down at the brunette, he looked so peaceful, and for once his mouth was actually shut.  I stood up as I held on to a trunk for support. I then made my way towards the brook, which I was grateful was nearby. 

As I got to my destination, I knelt down by the edge of the river and splashed water in my face I then ripped a part of my inner shirt, and soaked it in the cold water. For some reason I had an urge to actually care for Hao, I mean he did save me right?

I returned to where Hao was. He was still lying there and I doubt he would be getting up anytime soon. I looked at him for a while as I felt my cheeks burn. He well looked um—kinda nice like that. 

I mentally kicked myself for thinking of such malice as I finally knelt down and turned him over, he stirred a bit but didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Lyserg………more………go………uh………faster" the shaman murmured in his sleep. I blushed what the hell was he dreaming about!!!!! It really sounded as if I was being part of his erotic  'dream'. I swear even in his spiteful condition, he's still a damn perverted Baka!

I turned my attention back to his backside. I couldn't help but gasp, his back was awful. It had been covered with dried blood and scars, not to mention that the few remains of his cloak had actually stuck to his open wounds. I started wiping his back with the wet cloth, he probably felt the pain since he started to stir once in a while.

As I finished cleaning off his wounds, I took off my green jacket and placed it around him to at least keep him warm. Again, he made grumbling noises as he unconsciously pulled me making me 'accidentally' fall on top of him. What the hell, was Hao REALLY asleep?!

I tried to get up, I knew by then that my face was definitely red, Hao was very lean, but I actually liked him being close.  But Of course I didn't dare risk it, if Hao wakes up with me on top of him. He'd surely make some unwanted comments.

I sighed as I simply pulled Hao closer, so that his head was now resting on my lap. I also tried to ignore the 'noises' he was making from his 'dreams' as I plainly wrapped my arms around his neck.

HAO'S POV

Damn! I felt so heavy and so humid. I remembered having saved Lyserg from that iron maiden's mutated pet then I was unconscious. It was weird though; I didn't regret having saved the British boy in the first place. 

Though I DID knew I would get an awful bruise afterwards, I knew the risks on having to block the stupid over soul and yet I took the jeopardy. This is so humiliating, the great Hao-sama, soon-to-be-shaman-king had officially grown soft towards some KID! 

sigh I wonder where Opacho is right now? Is he alive? I felt awful for not having saved him from Marco earlier, even somewhat guilty that I had not predicted the outcome.

As for me, I wonder where the hell I was? I was expecting a place that was cold and damp, a place that humans called purgatory, iie………I was expecting something worst, I was looking forward to hell. Not that I truly care though, I had been in hell several times already, unfortunately thrown back here. Nothing can keep me, or so to say!

To my disappointment, I wasn't in hell, nor was I anywhere close to it as I glanced at my green haired angel. I smiled; he looked so angelic sleeping like that. Hmm………now that I think of it. I HAD dreamt of Lyserg chained to a bed earlier. He was naked and so was I, the actions that followed depends entirely on you but how I wished that dream lasted. Or maybe yet, how I wished that dream became reality here and now. (^_^)

I glanced up at Lyserg since my head was still in his lap. I liked it being there, for some reason I felt warm and comfortable, a feeling that was very new to me! I sighed as I hesitantly sat up, as much as I wanted to 'feel' Lyserg, I needed things to be answered.

"Lysreg-kun?" I whispered as I touched his cheek. It was so smooth………he was so………um 'tempting', so 'inviting'. Ack damn these teenage hormones!!!

Lyserg opened an eye lazily. "Ohayo!" I greeted as he looked at me in disbelief. "Lyserg-kun daijobu?" 

"Ha-Hao!" he cried out as I plainly nodded. The next thing that happened had caught me off guard as the boy suddenly pounced on me, his hands snaking around my waist and his head finding comfort in my bare chest. I couldn't help but blush as I held Lyserg into a firmer embrace. "Are you sure you know who your hugging?" I mocked sarcastically. He only nodded, as he snuggled closer. 

We stayed like that for sometime. I didn't really mind. To be honest I liked it. "You just had to play hero didn't you?" the boy finally said.

"Because I'd feel guilty if you die" I replied causing the boy to blush

"Are you even capable of such feelings?"

I raised a brow questioningly "Of course. Despite my God-like abilities, I'm still human" I said proudly

"Honto ni? I always believed that you were a demon" 

I chuckled at his comment "Have you ever seen a demon as hot and sexy as I am?" I pouted, as Lyserg once again turned red, it was really amusing on how fast he could change color in but a few minutes.

"No…………" he finally whispered 

_I wanted this moment to last. Sadly, Lyserg deserves far better than a Satan incarnate such as myself. I just couldn't tell him at that moment that I liked him, not could I tell him that we would never see each other again…………_

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

****

REN'S POV 

That pesky girl and her blonde idiot had fled after a few minutes Hao and Lyserg disappeared from sight. Now, Yoh, Manta and Ryu had gone to search for the 2 shamans leaving me with an ingenuous blue haired idiot watching Hao's pestering slave, who was by the way still unconscious. At first we had doubted the kid would even survive from the iron maidens over soul but luckily he did.

"Ne Ren-kun, I'm boooored!!" Horo Horo complained while taking his seat beside me. 

"Then jump of a cliff!" I replied crossly

"No way! That would hurt!" he reasoned as he glanced over at me. Baka! "Ne, Renny, are you still a virgin?!" he questioned out of the blue making me choke on my words. What the fuck was he asking?!

"What the hell?!" I shouted

"I was just asking?" Horo Horo pouted, "So are you or are you not?"

Again I glared at him; he was definitely trying to get to something "Apparently I am! Are you happy now!"

He grinned "So who would you want to do it then Pointy!?" he teased. By this time I've gotten used to his name-callings but it still irritated me most of the times and what's will all the disturbing questions?

"STOP being malicious!!!" I exclaimed, my face redder than the usual.

"I'm not being malicious, I'm just well………curious!" he grinned

I sighed dejectedly, obviously the bastard wouldn't drop the subject no matter how hard I tried "No one!" I finally replied, although it had been a lie.

"Really?" the ainu pressed on, as he glanced at me almost menacingly 

"Yes now shut up! There is no reason for you to be intruding with my sex life in the first place!"

"Awww. That's no fun! Ne, Do you wanna know whom I want to do 'that' with?" he whispered seductively as he suddenly pushed me to the ground and pinned me there. My face had turned beet red by then but I didn't make any effort to push him away. His eyes were serious, and for some reason I felt scared?

"What do you think you're doing!" I exclaimed in mock anger

"Come on Ren I won't get off till you answer me right" he continued as he straddled my legs "I'll ask you again who do you think I want?"

I was feeling really tense by then. Damn it! I hated this, but the hell was I reacting?! "A-Anna-san!" I replied softly. He stuck his tongue out and muttered something, which sounded like a curse "Yo-Yoh-kun?" I tried again as I felt one of his hands slip under my tight shirt making me slightly groan. 

"Come on Ren, its very much obvious!" he teased as he leaned forward so that his face was buried in the crook of my neck. 

"Ha-Hao? Manta? Lyserg?" I suggested, trying my best to keep my composure as I felt him nip along my neck. 

"Mouu! And I thought you were smart" he smiled but before I could even protest I felt his lips press into mine. I was dumbstruck at first but weirdly enough I kissed back.

"So you do like me, ne Ren?!" Horo Horo smiled, as I said nothing in reply, still being slightly dazed and all. "That's fine cause I like you too!" he continued while he ruffled my hair like I was some dog. Kisama!!!!

"Baka" I finally muttered under my breath but smiled nevertheless. I wonder, did I actually like the idiot?

"Ano…………ex-excuse me?" a small voice interrupted as we automatically moved away from each other. I glanced at Hao's slave, he was wide-awake and he had seemed to have pretty much heard and seen everything we did earlier. "Ha-have you seen master Hao?" he asked as I plainly nodded

YOH'S POV 

****

We arrived in a clearing only to see um………Lyserg and Hao making out, or so I thought. Ryu was wailing again as he glanced at Lyserg and Hao um, yes in that position. At first I didn't think my brother noticed us, or maybe he did since he pulled the British closer, resulting Lyserg already sitting in the brunette's lap, and his legs wrapped around the others waist.

Mouuu! I can't believe I have a horny onii-san! "Hao! You can at least take it into a room!" I scolded as he only chuckled in reply.

"Don't watch then!" he said bluntly "I don't expect you kiddies watch us fuck now would I?" he continued making all four of us, yes including Lyserg blushed on Hao's frankness. 

"Lysergggggg!" Ryu wailed 

"BakaAsakuratwinsyoucorrupttheinnocentmindswithyourpervertedness!" Manta shouted out but I didn't quite get the gist of it. Manta was so red by then and if you would look at him, you might actually mistake him for a tomato.

I smiled as I turned my attention back at my brother "Ne, Hao does this mean we won't be fighting anymore?" I asked expecting that Hao would agree. I didn't want to fight with Hao, he was well my brother………supposedly

Hao sighed, his eyes being shadowed by his long bangs "You're so naïve little brother" he started "Unfortunately we STILL are enemies, that would never change!"  
  


"But—"

"At that moment that girl plainly got to us! She was nothing more than a hinder. Yoh, I will become shaman king, my sole purpose is to--!"

"So your saying we'll still be enemies?" I cut him off

"True" he smiled 

"You're not even sure if YOU are to be shaman king! What if we are able to stop you!" I reprimanded.

Again, Hao smiled "That isn't far from happening, I must admit you have grown strong, little brother!" he commented "And that is exactly why I am asking you to………take care of Lyserg if ever THAT happens, If not, then I'll take him back"

"Hao--" Lyserg murmured

"Maybe we'll see each other again, angel………" Hao whispered "For know stick with my trouble maker of brother" he continued as he ruffled Lyserg's hair

"I AM NOT!!" I protested 

"Yes you are! By the way you better be prepared cause your um………owner is coming soon" he grinned sloppily. Owner? What ever did he mean by that?! But before I can even ask him about what he had just said he was gone.

_Lyserg just smiled._

**END OF CHAPTER 7: **

**Gomen! I know it was really mushy! Please bare with me okay! Please leave me some reviews too! ^__^**

**Next chapter, Yoh's "owner" takes the scene! Who actually IS Yoh-kun's "owner"?**

**And do you guys want more Ren/Horo, Lyserg/Hao?**


	8. My Fair Lady

Yaaay! Thanks for all the reviews!! And Yes, Yoh-kun's owner is none other than Anna-san......... As promised there would be Hao/Lyserg and Ren/Horo fluffiness in this chapter.........well almost! ^^ Read and review!  
  
Chapter 8: My Fair Lady  
  
HAO'S POV  
  
As soon as I left Lyserg, I stealthily jumped branch per branch in search for my little slave. I had felt his presence earlier, and I was pretty sure he haven't had gotten THAT far yet, being as small as Manta and all.  
  
After a few minutes I came to a sudden halt as I took glimpse of my slave, Opacho. I was surprised as he was accompanied with the pompous Tao Ren, and the ill-mannered Ainu, Boro Boro. The irony of it all that these 2 were actually walking hand in hand, much to dear Opacho's dismay. Hmm, they actually get along.........?  
  
Its weird though, I never actually though that the 2 of them would end up as lovers (if that's what they are now). I mean there isn't a single day they don't fight, exchange curses not to mention try get into each other's throats but in this case in each others pants. I wonder if they ever fucked.........  
  
"Ha-Hao- sama" I hear my slave murmur like a frightened kitten. Oh well! I might as well salvage him before his innocent mind gets corrupted............  
  
I jumped down the branch where I had been previously spying from, "Yo!" I greeted as Ren glared at me, his glaive at hand.  
  
"What do you want!!!?" he snarled, venom dripping from his voice  
  
"Basically I just want my slave back, before you 2 distort the poor child's innocent mind" I replied sarcastically as Opacho quickly cowered behind me.  
  
"Ts" The Ainu remarked as he looked around as if searching for something.  
  
"Nani?" I asked curiously  
  
"You're not with Lyserg?" Horo Horo asked "I mean you 2 are lovers right? He snickered as I smiled back in reply. Were we actually lovers Lyserg and I?  
  
"Maa Maa! You should be worrying more on how to get Ren to laid than MY sexual affairs!"  
  
"True!!" Horo Horo smirked "Ne, Hao, who actually is the seme in your affair with Lyserg-kun?"  
  
"I am of course and you?" I smirked looking over at the slightly baffled shaman  
  
"Renny Tao is better in the bottom. He moans and screams like a girl" Horo Horo teased, not really caring about his companion who was now glaring daggers at him, Hmm, The Ainu wasn't as boring as I expected after all. He had some brains especially when it came to ahem sexual relationships.  
  
"Stop ganging on me!! And what the damn, I'm not being laid by anybody nor do I freaking moan like a girl!" the Chinese fumed as I simply chuckled at his sudden outburst  
  
"Well, I would love to stay and chatter unfortunately world domination calls" I interrupted as I glanced back at the blue haired shaman "Perhaps we can have a threesome sometime?" I grinned as the ice shaman practically gave a thumbs up sign causing Ren to turn to an even darker shade of red if it were possible  
  
"How about four, including Lyserg-kun!?"  
  
"Eh! That's cool! Looking forward to it.........ja'ne" I smiled in agreement as I carried my slave and disappeared in the shadows leaving the Ainu to handle a very agitated Tao Ren. Of course it had all been meant for that sole purpose.  
  
YOH'S POV  
  
We made our way back to the clearing. Manta was slumping all the way and I knew that he was just as tired as any of us. Ryu was still wailing and muttering things like "My poor Lyserg-kun being molested........." or something in comparison while Lyserg, well it was weird that he had been in such a good mood ever since his meeting Hao.  
  
Actually I'm kinda happy for him. I don't really know my brother THAT well but Lyserg is happy so maybe Hao isn't as bad or as psychotic as people say he is.  
  
As we came to view I realized the figures of both Ren and Horo Horo. As usual the 2 had probably gotten into each others nerves as they tried to once again kill each other. I sighed, I can't believe they're at this 24/7. Don't they ever get tired of their constant bickering?  
  
"Yoh!!!! Tasukete!" Horo Horo ran towards me as he cowered behind my back.  
  
"KISAMA!!!! I'm gonna kill you!!!" Ren shouted his famed glaive at hand.  
  
"Gomen!! I was only joking!!" he pleaded as he ran around in circles with Ren-kun hot in his tail. I wonder what Horo Horo did? It must have been something serious to get Ren THIS angry.  
  
"Stop it you 2" I scolded "Instead of fighting we can well, find a place to stay for the night" I reasoned as Ren turned to glare at me but agreed to do the moral thing.  
  
"Damn you baka ainu!" he cursed before sheathing his glaive. I smiled but soon after, several figures actually more like shadows caught my attention from afar. They were seemingly headed our way and as far as I could see it there were 4 of them, their faces each covered by a dark cloak. I wonder if they are foes? I hope not  
  
"Amidamaru!" I called out as my soul spirit emerged in a protective stance infront of me. Ren and Horo Horo seemed to have noticed as well as they called both Bason and Kororo. Manta simply hid behind Lyserg as Ryu shielded the 2.  
  
As soon as we came face to face with the strangers, they made no effort to attack or whatsoever. "A-anou........." I mumbled, unsurely. One of the hooded strangers approached me and without warning a hard slap came rushing towards my right cheek. "Itaiiiiiiii!" I cried as I brooded on my now red cheek "What did you that for?"  
  
"Yoh-sama!" Amidamaru cried as he aided me. This time Ren and Horo Horo taking the initiative to stand infront of me  
  
"Who are you?!" Ren growled  
  
"Get out of my way" the stranger replied coldly. Huh? Now wherever did I hear that voice?  
  
"And who are you to order us around?" Horo Horo pinpointed using his middle finger to point accusingly at the stranger. Why do I feel so bothered?  
  
"Would you rather me make you move?" the voice said again, it sounded so familiar, actually it sounder very much like Anna's........................Oh shit!  
  
"A-anou, A-a-a-anna-san?" I stuttered unsurely  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"So you finally realized ne Yoh-kun!" the itako said in a very fearsome voice as she glared spitefully as the ice shaman.  
  
"A-anna-san! What a su-surprise! Hahaha!" Horo Horo muttered as he cowered behind Ren. "Renny save me from the ice queen!" he stuttered, good thing Anna-san didn't hear or atleast I thought she didn't. Anyhow, after a few minutes of what I'd say conversing, Anna-san finally took of the bothersome hood and so did the other 3 with her. I couldn't help but smile as Horo Horo and Ren on the other hand froze as they met eye to eye with Jun and Pirika, their shall I say "beloved siblings".  
  
"Ne-chan! What are you doing here? Its dangerous!" Ren reasoned as Jun smiled and conversed with her brother. Horo Horo on the other hand was most likely scolded by Pirika-san. Guess that's what you'd call a reunion or something.  
  
"Ko-Konichiwa Yoh-kun" Tamao gestured as I plainly smiled at her,  
  
"Konichiwa!"  
  
After several minutes, the itako turned her fierce gaze at me "So If I what may I ask are you blockheads doing here?!"  
  
"Well you see Anna san........." I scratched my head ruefully  
  
"Answer my question Yoh!" she demanded  
  
"Well............Hao.........and X-laws.........um........." I tried to explain; unfortunately I was loss of words seeing that Anna's gaze was still intently on me.  
  
"You're useless!" she scowled "But, It's good that your okay" Did I just hear correctly? The fierce itako, the feared Koyouyama Anna was actually being concerned about me? Wow!  
  
"Sankyuu Anna-san!" I smiled before rushing to her side. We didn't talk much as we headed to the nearest village, Ren and the others following close behind. I was expecting her questioning me but it never came actually she had just remained quiet. She didn't bother asking about Lyserg, about Hao, the X-laws, not even on my being a shaman king.  
  
But at that moment, it didn't really matter; her presence was enough to make me feel content.  
  
LYSERG'S POV  
  
Anna-san had a lot of charisma. Sugoii! Even Ryu-kun was scared of her actually I was too. She hid her emotions perfectly. She was cold and impassive as you first see her but then again she was strong-willed and seemingly decent in character. So this was Yoh's owner, Hao had talked about earlier. His description was perfect for the itako.........  
  
We came to a village before nighttime; Anna-san took charge of almost everything, "We'll take 3 rooms" she stated blatantly "Horo Horo, Ren and Lyserg can take one room" "Yoh, Manta, and Ryu can take another"  
  
"While the last will be occupied by me, miss Anna, Jun-san and Pirika-san!" Tamao continued  
  
"Whaat?" Ryu sobbed, "why can't I be with Lyserg????" he protested as I simply stayed in a corner, feeling slightly embarrassed. I can't believe he still hasn't given up on me. Ryu-san was very persistent indeed.  
  
Anna glared at him but ignored the his pleas as she turning her gaze to me; at first I felt nervous and made a gesture of bowing down in front of her. She simply nodded in acknowledgement "What's your name?" she asked  
  
"Ly-Lyserg Deithel"  
  
"I see, ne can you pick up some groceries?" she asked as I nodded. I felt somewhat awkward but it wasn't that bad, she seemed pretty nice to me.  
  
"Anna-san, I can do it instead" Yoh volunteered  
  
"Iie! You have some training to do!" she glared "and as for you 3", she glanced at Ren, Horo Horo and Ryu-san "Are gonna help him!" she continued as the 3 shamans instantly paled. I wonder what kind of training Anna-san had instored for them?  
  
"What about me Anna-san?" Manta asked  
  
"Clean the bathroom" she stated as she handed me a piece of paper and small pouch containing an amount of money. I nodded and went on my way. The last thing I heard was the itakos's crucial demands of Yoh and the others.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
I came to a grocery store not far from the inn. I took a basket and placed in whatever things were written in the list, I was too preoccupied with my shopping that I had accidentally bumped into a man causing me to topple over.  
  
"Gomen!" I apologized as the man plainly laughed  
  
"Daijobu Lyserg-kun?" he said as I noticed him lend me a hand  
  
"Ha-Hao!" I gawked at him in disbelief. He looked uh.....different without his cloak as he wore leather pants as well as a tight black shirt to match every curve and every muscle of his lean body. Oh shit! What the fuck was I thinking?  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
I gawked at him before actually nodding "So um, what exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
"Why?" I asked, "Knowing you you'd simply get what you want?"  
  
"You mean I'll simply kill to what I want" he smiled "Killing will cause to much attention, and I'm not really in the mood especially since I could barely move with this thing on" he pouted and I could see what he meant since all the leather seemed to hug his skin, making him look uhhh........ nice, yah that's right nice!  
  
"It looks nice" I smiled  
  
"You 'want' me like this Lyserg-chan?" he grinned maliciously as he neared me "I don't mind if we fuck right here you know!" he muttered as I felt myself tense when a single hand found it way under my shirt.  
  
"Green minded baka!" I growled my face instantly reddening as I moved away from him.  
  
"You're so innocent! Ne, so what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I have errands for Anna-san!" I replied gathering the previously fallen items "And you? Do you even have money to be here?"  
  
"I see!" he smiled "Hm, and basically had to buy some food for my group, and about the money, I kinda 'borrowed' some from some wealthy bitch walking drunk along the streets"  
  
"You stole?"  
  
"I said I borrowed!"  
  
"It's the same thing, I doubt you'll be paying her back anyway!"  
  
"Whatever you say! Ne, are you done with your shopping?"  
  
"Kind off why?"  
  
"I want to show you something, I'll wait for you outside, habibi" he smirked, his voice serious and stern as he walked outside, holding his groceries. I felt a bit scared but decided to meet with him nevertheless.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8:  
  
~ Innocent Child,  
How you thought you know me,  
Understood my ways,  
My dark needs,  
The hunt is not the thrill I'm after,  
I want the kill, the conquest,  
To be your master,  
Wrap your arms around my pale skin,  
It's too late to back out,  
You're in your own knees  
And praise your new lord,  
Deeper now and here's your reward  
  
Take me to bed and rip me apart~  
  
London After Midnight  
  
A/N: The first time I read this the first thing I actually thought was Hao saying this to Lyserg, Hehehe. ^^ Anyways please read and review! Oh and sorry for the fomat, my computer is weird. 


	9. Innocent Child

**_To my flamer:_**_ Iie I am not gay, actually I'm straight girl! Anyhow, I do remember warning my readers that this IS yaoi? If you don't know what it means it means guy-to-guy relationship. And I did say that if you don't like it then don't read._

_If you don't like, I respect your opinions then. I have other shaman king fics. "Vocalist" and "Loving you" are 2 of them. Both are Yoh/Anna/Hao Ren/Pirika Horo/Tamao. Please don't get mad at me, and I'm really sorry if I offended you through this fic. _

_Please be reasonable, but I did warn everybody that this is **YAOI**! Y-a-o-i Pairings are Lyserg/Hao, Ren/Horo but there is also Anna/Yoh ^^ Sankyuu! _

**_Everyone:_**_ thanks for reviewing my fic!_

Chapter 9: Innocent Child

****

**LYSREG'S POV **

****

I came out of the store a few minutes after talking to Hao. At first I had hoped that he had gotten tired of waiting and had simply gone off. But my expectations were wrong as I realized that the former said had been sitting on a nearby bench, as he stared into oblivion. It troubled me at first, seeing Hao as solemn as now was not particularly normal as he was usually happy, proud, arrogant, shameless not to mention horny.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds; he hadn't seemed to notice me as he paid me no heed YET. He had his legs crossed and his mouth was slightly open, not to mention that all the leather that he had been wearing had med him look pretty much inviting………

"Ha-Hao?" I stuttered, feeling my blood rise to my cheeks 

He blinked once twice as he finally glanced at me with a somewhat weary smile "Took you long enough" he stated as I approached him hesitantly. 

"You could couldn't have waited for me you know" I murmured as Hao raised a brow questioningly. 

"Demo Lyserg-chan! I really wanted to talk to you" he pouted while pretending to look hurt all the same. 

"Talk to me about what?" I asked blatantly as I laid the bags of grocery in the bench and stood in front of him impatiently.

He smiled as he suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his lap, automatically I landed on his chest making me flush and tense even more.  "Wh-what the fuck are you doing!?" I demanded angrily as he nested his head in the crook of my neck. 

"I missed you, habibi" he smirked as I tried to pull away but Hao's grip was unbearable so I simply settled in his chosen position. "You know you smell like Jasmine" he commented as he loosened his grip on me.

 I looked at him quizzically "Is that your new hobby?" I snarled 

"No. I still prefer fucking but you smell really nice!" he replied as I tried to look away so the faint glow in my cheeks won't be that noticeable. Soon after a while I felt Hao's hand make it way under my shirt as he started to trace little circles along lower stomach, making me somewhat mewl in surprise. Oh shit!!! "You like?" the shaman purred seductively in my ear as he started nipping on my earlobe. 

"I wonder if you taste nice as well"

"H-Hao yo-you sick pervert!" I exclaimed as I suddenly pushed away from him, making me fall onto the ground. I then glared at him while at the same time hoping to catch my breath as he on the other hand simply chuckled at my futile attempt.

"You're such an idiot!" I exclaimed angrily as Hao looked back at me with what seemed to be a hurt and guilty expression

"Lyserg-chan don't be mad" he cried 

"St-stop that!" 

"Stop what?" he muttered as he knelt down beside me and to my surprise laid his head on my lap causing me to blush insanely  "What the hell are you doing!" I shouted 

"Forgive me?" he pleaded as he nuzzled in my lap, like a cat would do. I ignored him at first but I suddenly felt my face burn in embarrassment as I heard passerby's giggling and murmuring while gawking at our rather 'awkward' position.

"Kawaii! They're such a cute couple" I heard a teenager said as hooting noises soon followed. 

"Hao get the fuck up!" I demanded, as I turned crimson in color

"Not unless you forgive me!" he insisted 

"Kisama!!!!" 

He looked at me and pouted "Then I won't get up!" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to nuzzled his head on my lap.

"F-fine I forgive you, onegai, doesn't make a scene!!!!!" I cried as Hao got up and looked at me 

"Then lets kiss and make **out**!" he smiled gleefully. Okay, that didn't really sound right, actually it sounded very dirty, but who cares as long as he gets off of me! 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**HAO'S POV**

****

I enjoy teasing Lyserg, and I enjoy watching him get pissed at me every now and then, what can I say he looked really cute when he's all red and pouty. I wonder if he was really willing have a make-out-session with me………

As soon as the people scooted away Lyserg glared at me almost teary eyed "Blackmailing pervert!" he scowled as I simply chuckled. 

"Maybe we should bring this to someplace private" I finally suggested as I stood up and took my bags as well as those of Lyserg's "Lets go, habibi." I called to him as he irritably gritted his teeth but followed nevertheless.

It was only a few minutes before we got to a grassy area under a bridge. I sat down in the ground and simply glanced at the river where the moon was brightly reflected. I could tell Lyserg was still slightly annoyed as he kept a safe distance away from me.

"Are you afraid, habibi?" I questioned, using the unusual pet name for him.

He simply glared as I inched closer to him, he didn't seem to mind by then. "So what is it you wanna talk about?" he asked in a rather monotonous tone

I plopped down the grass and simply closed my eyes; to my surprise Lyserg did the same as I took that opportunity to glance at his full figure. He looks sexy lying down in the solid ground, what more in bed? "Naked and bounded by chains" I said a little too loudly as Lyserg raised a brow at me. 

"Excuse me?"

"Its nothing, habibi!"

"Why do you keep calling me that!!" the British scolded "Wha-what does it mean?"

"Habibi? Hmm, it means a slave, whore, slut………a bitc" 

"HAO!!!!!" Lyserg cut me off, his voice serious and obviously irritated "If it means something as crude as you say it is, then stop calling me THAT!"

"Demo it's cute!" I reasoned, "Besides aren't you my bitc—"

"I AM NOT!!!!!!" Lyserg cut me off once again as he glared daggers at me. I, in return simply smiled at him, finding much amusement on the young boy.

"Ne, Lyserg………" I murmured, my voice turning unlikely serious  "Have you ever _liked _someone?" I asked as I realized that the boy was already blushing.

"O-Of course………h-have you?" he questioned a bit unsurely.

 "Why are you so nervous? I don't often bite you know!" I grinned as I then pondered on his previous question. "People hated me, so I hated the world as is. I never felt like or love, not even from my own bloodline" I answered truthfully 

"What are you trying to say?! That all humans are cold-hearted bastards? You can't hate all persons" 

"You have a point………because for some strange reason I could never seem to hate YOU!" I whispered seductively as I took my chance to snake my arms around his slender waist and pulling him towards myself. "I won't hurt you, you know!" I smirked as I felt him tense under my touch. 

"I know you won't but can you keep your hands to yourself, that is if you don't want ME to hurt you!" he growled irritably not like I actually did what he told me to. 

"Aww, don't be mean!" I pouted 

"I won't be mean if you stop being horny"

"But you're so irresistible"

"Urasaii!! That doesn't give you the permission to grope me!"

"Does it give me the permission to fuck you?" 

"Shut up!!!" he squeaked, his cheeks much redder than the usual. I then nuzzled him from behind, ignoring his previous protests. He sighed and finally gave in as he simply relaxed himself close to me. (And yes, I haven't taken off my hands around his waist, its very comfortable there as you can see) "I hate you" he muttered jadedly

I plainly smiled in reply "that's just because you weren't able to resist me!" 

"You're insane…………" 

"Hai! Hai! Demo…………You know you better be getting back the groceries back to Anna!" I grinned, "You don't want her getting pissed now do you!" I continued as Lyserg suddenly paled. I looked as him quizzically and gave him an assuring smile "Daijobu habibi, I'm sure Anna-san won't be THAT mad, but of course I could be wrong but--" 

"But its Anna we're talking about!" Lyserg cried

I sighed dejectedly "Fine then if it would make you feel better I'll explain what happened to the itako! I was after all the one who kept you"

"You will?"  
  


"Of course I will!" I smiled 

"What's the catch, Hao?"  
  
Again I smiled at him as I suddenly pulled him to a heated kiss. He tensed at first, but I held both his hands so he won't be able to struggle. I pulled away after a few seconds, both of us were breathless and I could clearly see the boy's flushed face. "That wasn't so bad ne?" I grinned, "You're actually a good kisser, I wonder how you are in bed?"

"Why must you always annoy me?!" he quoted, it was funny since I remembered him saying the same thing the first time we met.

"I'm not" I replied casually, "I'm just telling the truth"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**HORO HORO'S POV**

****

"Anna-san this is torture!" I complained as he scrubbed the floor of the inn with a wet towel. "Why do we even have to clean this crappy place?! I thought we were gonna train?"

"If you don't stop complaining I'm gonna make you clean the bathroom!" Anna scowled "Besides THIS is training, and it's very beneficial as well!" 

"What do you mean beneficial?"

"We can stay here for free, and the owner is gonna pay me as well!"

"Pay you? What about us, we did all the hard work!" 

"That's just too bad………" she said bluntly as she took her leave. Anna-san hidoiiiiii!!!!

I sat down in the floor, and threw the wet towel on the wall, the hell this isn't even training, even if it is why do we have to get included I mean the itako IS Yoh-kuns fiancée. I took a while pondering that I didn't really notice the Chinese shaman who had just entered and stare at me weirdly.

"Stop slacking off!" he shouted getting my full attention. 

"Renny-chan!" I cried as I urged myself not to laugh. Tao Ren had been tasked to the kitchen and well; he needed the proper attire so here he is in a pink bandana and a pink apron. (I had presumed it was Anna-sans, and for once I was thankful for the itako, since I would never get another chance to see Ren in this kind of erotic attire) 

"Stop gawking!!!!!" He scowled

"But you look pretty!"

"I look ridiculous!!!" he sighed as he tried to take the bothersome clothe off

"Iie, leave it on………you can take the rest of your clothes though!" I smirked imagining Ren with only the pink apron and nothing else. 

"Leave me out of you erotic fantasies, baka!!!" he scolded. He was so red at that time; I couldn't help but chuckle at his futile attempts. What can I say he looks so adorable when he's all flushed and sweaty

"Are you bathing afterwards?" I asked 

"Yes, it really hot"

"Yaaay! Lets take one together!" I cheered almost instantly

"In your dreams!!!" 

"Awww. Come on pointy!!!" 

"Stop calling me that you indigenous baka!!!" he glared "Your starting to sound like Hao!"

"Is that a complement?" I smirked as I pushed him to the floor and straddled his hips

"I swear you are such a—" Ren protested as I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**3RD PERSON POV**

"Horo Horo, have you seen Ren-ku………" Yoh muttered when he suddenly caught sight of the 2 in the floor. He blinked once then twice, as he finally realized that he had somewhat interrupted something.

"Aa. G-g-g-gomen!!" he stuttered as he tuned away from the scene. On the other hand Ren and the Ainu had automatically pulled away from one another.

"Eto………Anna-san just wanted me to check if you um………weren't slacking off………Hehehe" Yoh grinned "Daijobu I wont tell on you guys but you might want to take it in a room next time!" he continued as the 2 blushed even harder.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

**I don't have any idea for chapter 10 yet, and I'm really sorry if this chapter was kinda short! ^^ I'll try to post really soon! Please read and review!**


	10. Angel and Demon contains lime

**WARNING:** * Yaoi and Lime * in this chapter ^^

Chapter 10: Angel and Demon LYSERG'S POV 

****

It started to rain before we could even get halfway back to the inn. Weirdly enough, Hao had accompanied me all throughout, not only that, but he had also volunteered to carry some of my baggage. He had of course asked the fire spirit to bring his bags to Opacho to lessen the trouble. Either that or he was plainly showing off which he does most of the time mind you.

As we arrived in the inn, I could already make out Horo Horo and Ryu's complains against Anna-sans so called dictatorship. "What exactly are they doing in there?" Hao questioned as he heard the booming voice of the itako.

"Anna-san's training them………I think" I replied as I heard Yoh-kun pleading for a respite.

"Must be tough" Hao grinned as he looked at me "I pity Yoh for having a fiancée like the itako! I'm proud to say that mine is a lot better ne, Lyserg-chaaaaan" Hao cooed as I paced back from the horny baka. Okay, I knew he was referring to me and I knew I should be flattered and all, but what is it with Hao trying to get into my pants every now and then?!

"Ta-Tadaima!" I shouted as I heard footsteps pacing closer. I looked at the itako who had a scowl on her face as she raised a brow at both Hao and myself

"Took you long enough"

"Go-Gomenasai!" I apologized nervously 

"It's all right, but why may I ask is THAT with you?" she glared pointing at Hao who was blinking innocently at her. 

"Well, I thought you'd be mad, so Hao volunteered to explain" I stuttered as Hao simply smiled at the itako. What the hell? So much for helping, he was just trying to look cute! 

Anna glared at Hao, "Are you planning to stay?" 

"If you'd allow me to bed with Lyserg, then yes I will" Hao said casually as the itako raised a brow at him irritably.

"You'll find Yoh with the ainu no baka in the hallway" she stated bluntly before scurrying off. Okay was that a good thing? Did she really approve of Hao?!

"Will you be staying?" I asked hopefully

"If you want me too" he replied as I nodded sheepishly. "Yaay! Lyserg's gonna sleep with me!" he cheered as I suddenly blushed at the though. Why does he always have to give things malicious meanings? Damn him and his uncontrollable hormones!!

"I never said!!!!! It's raining and well--" I protested only to see that he was no longer listening  

"I'll go see my brother okay?" he said before making his way around the inn with his wet cloak on. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

**YOH'S POV**

****

"Anna-san! Please give us time to rest" I pleaded. I was already worn out since it had been exactly 3 hours since we started cleaning the abode. Was this really the training she was referring too? Well I guess it was fine as long as she was happy………

I sighed as I stood up. I have been previously waxing the floor and I'm proud to say it all squeaky clean now. Well that is when I spotted a puddle of water in one part, okay this was weird, I was pretty sure I cleaned that part.

I walked over towards the puddle and started wiping it with the cloth I had in my hand. As soon as I finished I raised my head only to find more water puddles along the corridors. Okay this was starting to get really creepy. I was sure that I was alone, could the roof be broken? Where the hell was all the water coming from?!

I heaved a sigh as I turned to mop the stained areas when cold hands suddenly covered my eyes. 

"He-hey let go!?" I whined as I struggled from the stranger's grasp

"Guess who?" the voice murmured in my ear. Huh? The voice was familiar, really familiar but I didn't want to think that it was actually HIM

"Ha-Hao?" I questioned as he released his grasp on me. I looked at him and I instantly paled. He was wet from top to bottom and guess what, my perfectly waxed floor was now mutilated with mud and rainwater.

"Waaah! Anna-san's gonna kill me" I panicked as I glared at Hao who only smiled innocently. "Nii-san!!!!!!" I exclaimed angrily as he blinked at me as I passed him the mop.

"What am I gonna do with this?" he asked 

I was in the verge of tears, I didn't want to suffer Anna's wrath mind you. And Anna-san was scarier than Hao any time of day. "You're fault!" I pouted "Onegai help me clean, Anna'll murder me!" 

"………" Hao was silent; I guess he was pretty confused "You want me to clean? But isn't this YOUR job" 

"I already cleaned it. But you had to come in soaking wet so obviously—" I protested as I passed Hao a pink apron. He looked at it and blinked then without notice he bonked me in the head "Why'd you do that!? I complained

"I came here to bed with Lyserg, not to become some sluttish maid!" he reasoned, "Besides it fits you better" 

"HEY!!!" I shouted as just then Anna-san came in. I paled and I could see Hao glance at the itako who glared at both of us icily.  

She glanced at the floor and her brow automatically cocked "You 2 better clean this in 20 minutes or you won't be having any dinner" she threatened "And that includes you HAO!" Anna growled as Hao nodded. Hehehe, even Hao was afraid of her.

"Haiiiiiiii!" I smirked as I passed Hao the pink apron. He frowned as he sighed and took the piece of cloth and wore it. 

"You better be thankful, that I'm in a nice mood" he growled 

"You're just scared of Anna-san!"

"Well so are you, little brother!" he grinned, "Admit it Yoh! You're under her every whim!" 

"Am not!" I protested

"Anna-san would do better as shaman king you know, and you dear brother, is better off as her slave!" he laughed as I pouted before taking a pail of water and throwing it at him. I didn't think that he wouldn't elude it as the bucket hit him in the face. Water splashed all over him as he ended up wetter than he already was. "Mouu! Damn you Yoh!" he growled as he chased me with the mop. Waah! What a mean brother, but I guess he wasn't at all that bad!

~~~*~~~*~~~*

**LYSERG'S POV**

****

I saw both Ren and Horo Horo in the kitchen. Okay so it was more of Ren being annoyed by the Ainu, but it was no big deal, I already knew that they were more than just friends. "Ano………do you guys know where Hao is?" I questioned

Ren looked at me "Hao? Why would he be here?" he asked 

"Maybe he's in for that foursome now!" Horo Horo laughed as Ren suddenly kicked him where no man should ever be kicked. I chuckled a bit but quickly dismissed it as I heard a loud crashing sound in the hallway. 

Ren, Horo Horo and I quickly rushed to see what was happening. We all gasped and started laughing at what we actually saw. Hao was chasing Yoh with a swab, and the thing was, that Hao was actually wearing a pink apron. Both were laughing hard, and I could tell that for once Hao was for once in high spirits. 

"Yoh I'm gonna kill you!" Hao shouted in mock anger

"Yada! Yada!" Yoh protested as he came running towards us. Well to me actually. "Lyserg-kun, Hao's being a bully!" he cried

Hao glared at Yoh as he finally surrendered, dropped the mop and pulled me into heated kiss. I blushed as I realized the Yoh, Horo Horo and Ren were smirking. "Kisama!!!" I growled as I pushed away from the shaman who only grinned in reply

"Lyserg, lets fuck in your room" he moaned as again I felt my cheeks burn. He had no shame didn't he?

Yoh glanced at both Ren and the ainu who to my surprise were also blushing  "Well, atleast they get a room unlike some others" he smirked as Hao chuckled knowingly. Does that mean that Horo Horo and Ren did it um………somewhere else rather than their room?

**HAO'S POV**

****

I was left with only one choice, either I help Yoh clean up the mess or I don't get to bed with Lyserg. Okay, I didn't normally do this but I was eager to lay with Lyserg so I finally complied with the condition. And damn Yoh for making me wear that sluttish piece of rag. 

After we finished cleaning Anna had called everyone for dinner, Yoh and Lyserg practically dragged me to eat with them and so I did. I sat beside Lyserg, okay so maybe not beside since I literally pulled the boy to sit on my lap. Hey! The itako didn't mind and Lyserg didn't even budge all though he did call me a horny baka. 

I then noticed that the weird haired guy was glaring me the whole time, I knew he had a crush on Lyserg, but Lyserg was mine to take, so I tried to piss him off by groping and touching Lyserg once in while only to have myself slapped by the British. Atleast I had his cute ass all to myself and surely that made the stupid blockhead fume.

The midget seemed to try and cower behind Yoh, and as much as possible tried to ignore me, I couldn't blame him though.  As I was finished with my meal I turned at Anna who glared at me, you can't really tell if she was happy or if she was angry, she was emotionless. "Have fun" she muttered "This would be your last night" she continued as I simply nodded.

Lyserg looked at me skeptically. "What do you mean, Anna-san?"  

"Daijobu Lyserg!" I assured him as he stood up from my lap. "Ne, let's fuck!" I exclaimed gleefully as everybody in the room glared at me. Okay what the hell was wrong with what I said?

Manta shook his head "We're trying to eat here!" he complained as I simply shrugged and turned to look at the Ainu who was grinning. 

"Gambate" I muttered to everyone's surprise as Horo Horo simply made a thumbs up sign making the Chinese shaman to blush.  

~~~*~~~*~~~*

**LYSERG'S POV  **(lime/lemon alert, not for you kiddies)****

****

"You seem to get along with Horo Horo" Lyserg murmured as I followed him to a room. 

"Hai, I promised him that we'd have a foursome sometime"

"You what!?"

"A foursome!" he grinned. Okay that was sick.

"You pervert" I glared as I opened the door to a vacant room that had 3 beds. I was supposed to be sharing it with Horo Horo and Ren, but I guess I'll be sharing it more with Hao.  I plopped down the bed, I was already tired from all the walking we did and I couldn't have asked for more than a decent sleep, but I felt as if I'll be getting more that what I had bargained for as Hao started stripping off his top. (By the way he was still leather clad ^^) 

I blushed as I turned away from him. Not that it really helped as he lay down beside me and pulled me into his arms. "I won't bite, habibi," he cooed. Okay he was calling me THAT again. I didn't think it meant bitch but it was annoying that he'd call me something I didn't know. He then grinned as he took off his leather pants; okay by now I probably looked like a tomato simply gawking at him. 

But if you were in my place I'm sure you would too. I mean Hao after all wasn't wearing anything under all those leather, and I couldn't peal my eyes of him or rather 'it'. It was somehow turning me on and seeing how he was already aroused made me even more embarrassed.

I snuggled to his chest as he slowly unbuttoned my jacket and discarded it in the floor, my white shirt following it soon after. I felt warm, but I also felt bothered, Anna said it was Hao's last night? What did she mean?

My thoughts were soon interrupted when Hao gently kissed me; his had roaming along my bare chest and down. "Ne Lyserg do you love me?" Hao leered

"What?" I queried, I wasn't really sure on what to answer. Why the hell would Hao want to know? Did he even care if I DID love him?

"You do don't you?" he pouted pretending to look hurt and dejected 

I sighed, "You rocked my world, is that answer enough?" I replied as he pecked me in the nose

"Not really an 'I love you' but I'll buy it," he smirked as he started to unbuckle my pants while kissing me all the same. 

~~~*~~~*~~~*

****

**HAO'S POV**

****

I spent the whole night with Lyserg. The boy was so enticing as I removed the last piece of article that covered him. He had a gorgeous body, especially when he was all covered with sweat and simply writhing and moaning for more.

I loved to hear Lyserg scream; he did several times when I took him. I could compare him with Ishtar if I had too; he was like a sex god. He was the best sex I had, and probably the last. I wonder did I actually love the boy? I never did with the others, what made him so different?

I then remembered what he had said to me "You rocked my world is that answer enough?" he was practically irritated that I had asked but I guess I just had too out of curiosity.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard moaning from the other side of the room. I took a slight peek to see the Ainu and Ren making out on the bed. I couldn't help but chuckle, so Ren WAS the bitch in their relationship as I watched him grind his hips as the ice shaman pinned him down while teasing his poor deprived lover.

I smiled as I turned my gaze back at Lyserg; he was cuddled to the pillow (And yes he was still naked ^^) as I kissed him lightly on the forehead before gathering and changing back to my leather attire.

When Anna said that it was my last night, she had meant that it would be literally my last. Honesty to goodness, it was. 

I was gonna claim the great spirits, my brother would stop me, and the evil would perish, afterall doesn't it always end that way………

_That the dark would never overshadow the light_

_That the devil could never be with the angel _

_And in this little novel_

_I was the devil_

_Lyserg was my angel_

_The annoying part of it was—_

_We don't end up together………… Ironic isn't it?_

**END OF CHAPTER 10:**

**IMPORTANT:**

Please spare this insane author some reviews! Oh yah this fic is almost done, 2–4 chapters more, I think! So do you think they'll end up together? Hehehe ^^ Ne, ne please also spare some time to read my new Hao/Lyserg fic titled "Dream" (actually it was supposed to be a Ren/Hao but I guess a lot wanted it to be a Lyserg/Hao Hehehe—I don't really mind actually)

Please Please Review! ^^__


	11. Misery and Despair

A/N: Thanks for all your support

Chapter 11: Misery and Despair

LYSERG'S POV

I woke up at around 3 in the morning recalling the night events. I felt miserable and confused; I mean, it wasn't supposed to end up like this, Hao was the one who taught me pain and anguish, he taught me how it was to cry and regret. He was the one who murdered my parents and destroyed my home. He was the one who took my life for all its worth but, just last night I gave myself entirely to him, and I would have been a liar if I would have said I didn't enjoy it.........I actually did but I couldn't help but question myself why? Or atleast why him?

"Kami-sama........." I murmured to no one in particular as I finally urged myself to stand up. I gathered my discarded attire and lazily put them on within less than a minute. I then quietly exited the room, having noticed that Ren and Horo Horo were still asleep in each other's arms after their late night activities. I faked a smile as I soundlessly closed the door and headed towards the balcony.

The breeze was nice, and somehow it helped clear my thoughts as I gazed at dark sky. "Normally there would still be a few stars even at this time........." a familiar voice said as I turned to see Yoh heading towards me, and abruptly leaning against the railing. "Ne, What are you doing up Lyserg-kun? Isn't my nii-chan with you?"

"He left" I replied blatantly as I stayed beside him. "Um, why are you still awake Yoh-kun?"

"Huh? Uhm.........well there were these really weird noises coming from your room, so I couldn't really get any sleep" the shaman replied as I automatically turned to an intense shade of red having remembered myself and Hao to mention Ren and Horo Horo doing it all night long. Yoh smiled knowingly "To say that Ryu's wet dreams about you gets worst by the minute"

"WHAT?" I paled as Yoh started to laugh. I didn't really care if Ryu was having wet dreams but the mere fact that it was about me was pretty much disturbing.

"Well he was doing this weird groaning sounds and was uhm.........moaning your name"

"You expect me to believe that, lair?" I growled irritably as Yoh grinned at me in reply

"I'm not! I'm only telling just truth" he replied and I was speechless. Afterall Hao usually quoted the same thing and having to think of the shaman all over again confused me more "Daijobu Lyserg-kun?" Yoh blurted out as he glanced at me. I must have looked pathetic

"It's nothing Yoh-kun" I faked a smile

"You miss him don't you?" 

"Huh? O-ofcourse not.........w-why would I?"

"Do you um.........love him?"

"............I don't know........." I replied, finally giving in. It's weird but Yoh had this certain charisma that makes you want to trust him. He was so like Hao but different.........

"Ne, you know what? I think he loves you........."

I smiled and shook my head "Are you sure it's love and not lust?" I replied coldly as Yoh only shook his head in reply.

"If it was just lust then why would he protect you from Marco? Or why would he bother salvaging you from Anna-san? To mention that why would he want to make Ryu jealous and grope you all the time?" Yoh pouted as I smiled. Hao usually groped me because he was a sly hentai baka who wanted to get into my pants ever so often.........well he definitely got what he wanted

"Ne, Yoh? Do you thinks it's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"To fall in love with him, he murdered my parents"

"Maybe he had a reason for doing it.........everyone does........." Yoh replied before turning his gaze at the sky. I never really thought of that. If Hao DID had a reason for killing my parents then I definitely wanted to know what it was.

"Yoh............" I murmured, "Anna-san said about this being Hao's last night............d-did she mean it literally? Or was it just a bluff?" I stuttered as I felt my cheeks reddened

Yoh frowned before turning his gaze at me "Iie.........She had meant it literally" he murmured "Lyserg.........we have to defeat Hao before he claims the great spirits"

"Oh........." I muttered not entirely sure on what to say. "Defeat him.........that's all we have to do right.........we don't need to kill him or anything ne Yoh?" I finally blurted out as I abruptly grasped the other's shoulder and started shaking him. Yoh frowned

"I don't know Lyserg.........but we might have too.........either that or the Great Spirit will do the job for us" he replied as I felt myself freeze at the abrupt revelation. Why was this happening to me? First my parents and now, the one person I had claimed to love? Were the Gods THAT cruel to mankind?

That was it. I couldn't help myself any longer as I walked towards Yoh and abruptly buried my head in his chest. I couldn't hide my emotions anymore as I burst out crying in his arms. The shaman just stood there before wrapping his arms around my waist.

Hao was an idiot!!! Why did he have to claim the great spirits in the first place? For power? For redemption? Or was he just a suicidal fool? It was weird that I was feeling this way.........Hao was the one who taught me...........made me cry and regret.........

And yes, I regretted having fallen in love with him, but until the end Hao was still the one who made me cry.........

**HAO'S POV**

I got back to the forest at about quarter to three. My companions were all asleep and I didn't bother on waking them up for my sake as I settled myself on top of a tall tree. Okay, true enough I was feeling guilty for having left Lyserg alone, it was alien that I had already missed the boy's touch, that I already missed him. I sometimes wonder what made this boy, Lyserg so special?

"Hao-sama?" Opacho's tiny voice interrupted me from my reverie as I glanced at him from down below. I faked a smile as I leaped down to meet with him. "Hao-sama, we were worried" my slave murmured sadly as I patted him on the head

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time alone. Now go to sleep" I commanded as the boy only glanced at me

"Is Hao-sama alright?" he persisted as I chuckled a bit.

"Yes Opacho, Hao-sama is fine........."

"No you're not............" the boy suddenly blurted out and looked down as he finally realized what he had just said, "I-'m sorry............it's just that" he stuttered as I smiled at him apologetically.

"You don't need to be sorry Opacho" I sighed "And you might say I'm just a bit agitated............I'll be afterall claiming the Great Spirit"

The boy's eyes widened "B-but Yoh-sama.........and Lyserg?"

I frowned "I'll have to kill them if they do stand in my way.........and Lyserg is not an option" I muttered as I hopped back to the tree top and refusing to hold another conversation with my slave. Did I really mean that? Was I really serious when I said I would kill even Lyserg if he stood in my way.........was I even capable of doing it?

How pathetic can I be as I plainly faked a smile as if assuring myself that everything would work out fine.........

**ANNA'S POV**

I watched as Yoh held the boy Lyserg in his arms. I pitied the boy, but I never bothered on showing it, atleast not to anyone. It was around 2:30 when Hao, yes, Hao, the obnoxious one of the Asakura twins decided to talk to me. Being the itako that I was I agreed, it was the least I could do.

"So you know?" he whispered

"Know what?" 

"The outcome of the final battle? My bloodline DID teach you to predict the future didn't they?"

"Yes........." I replied coldly

He smiled "Do you know why I do this Anna?" Hao muttered, having the guts to call me by my first name, but I shook my head nevertheless. "Because it was meant to be.........it's as simple as that"

"Oh........."

"An accursed child, a heretic, a devil incarnate............that's what I am" he continued on

"And Lyserg............" I questioned

"I'm hoping that he'd understand............"

"And if he doesn't?" I asked as Hao plainly shrugged

"It doesn't matter anymore, Anna............I'm gonna die anyways............"

I shook my head "It's your decision Hao.........but you CAN change this you know........."

"Perhaps.........but I don't regret a thing." He replied solemnly and I knew for a fact that he was satisfied that Lyserg had given him something that no one had ever given him before. He was satisfied enough that he had known the boy and it was now his decision with what to do.

**END OF CHAPTER 11:**

I know it was confusing but the next chapter will explain everything. (I'm not yet sure but it maybe the last chapter) Please read and review.

My author's note got earased so again if you don't like yaoi then please don't bother reading/giving me bad reviews because you have been warned!!! Thanks, and yes schools' a bitch.......oh well, god bless to all of ya!


End file.
